Rising Star
by brittvis
Summary: The future of Renesmee, Jacob, Bella and Edward!


**Rising Star.**

Proloog

Verandering is moeilijk. Ineens alles omgooien, alles wat juist zo vertrouwd was, alles wat je juist zo fijn vond. Het is moeilijk om te zien hoe het na de verandering zou zijn. Misschien is het beter, maar misschien is het wel slechter...  
>Soms veranderd iets heel erg, dat ineens alles anders is. Anders dan je zelf wilt. Dan, is verandering ondragelijk.<br>Het is moeilijk, ondragelijk, maar het moet gebeuren, ook als je er nog niet klaar voor bent. Soms moet je de beslissing maken waardoor alles veranderd, voor het te laat is...

Hoofdstuk 1. Verjaardag.

'Lieverd, opstaan.'  
>Mijn moeder. Suffig en nog half in slaap draaide ik me om en hoopte ik dat ze weg zou gaan.<br>'Vandaag is de grote dag!'  
>Ik zat meteen overeind. Vandaag was de grote dag, de dag waar ik al weken naar uitkeek.<br>Mijn verjaardag. Eindelijk feest, eindelijk cadeautjes. Eindelijk 5.  
>Snel stond ik op en deed ik de kleding aan die ik de vorige dag had klaar gelegd. Ik had ze, samen met Alice, een twee weken geleden gekocht. Alice zorgde ervoor dat ik er prachtig uitzag op deze dag. Mijn dag.<br>Ik stak mijn haar op, terwijl mijn moeder nog bij de deur naar me stond te kijken. Ze had voor de gelegenheid ook maar eens iets fatsoenlijks aan gedaan. Ik snapte niet hoe ze het vol kon houden elke dag weer in dezelfde slobbertrui en spijkerbroek te lopen. Ik wilde er zelfs mooi uitzien als ik sliep. Maar dat had ook andere redenen. Aangezien ik de enige in dit gezin was die sliep, vonden de andere het nog wel eens leuk om te kijken hoe ik droomde. Best wel irritant vond ik dat.  
>Toen ik klaar was met mijn make-up, stond ik op.<br>'Nou, wat vind je ervan?' Vroeg ik.  
>'Je ziet er prachtig uit.'<br>Ik wierp snel nog even een blik in de spiegel. Ze had gelijk. Ik zag er geweldig uit. Mijn outfit was prachtig, dankzij Alice, mijn haar zat precies zoals ik het wilde. Alles was perfect op deze dag.  
>Mijn moeder kwam naast me staan. Ze was klein, een stuk kleiner dan ik. Mijn moeder vertelde me altijd hoe raar ze het allemaal vond, dat ik zo snel groot werd. Ik vond het heel normaal. Ik wist niet anders.<br>Carlisle had na mijn geboorte veel onderzoek gedaan. En na een tijdje kwam hij erachter dat ik ongeveer om de 3 maanden een jaar ouder was. Toen ik net geboren was, was dat meer, maar ondertussen was het ouder worden minder snel gegaan. Ik zag er nu uit als iemand van 17, iemand van mijn vaders leeftijd. Maar zo voelde ik me absoluut niet, en gelukkig hielden we dat ook niet zo heel strak bij. We vierden mijn verjaardag maar een keer per jaar. En ik was gewoon 5 jaar oud, sinds vandaag.  
>Ineens wilde ik zo snel mogelijk naar het huis. Feest vieren. Ik sliep niet in het grote huis van de Cullens, mijn ouders en ik hadden een eigen huisje, ergens in het bos. Ik vond het wel fijn, nu had ik lekker een plekje voor mezelf.<br>Ik begon te rennen, maakte mijn stappen zo groot als maar kon. Mijn moeder rende met me mee. Van een kilometer afstand zag ik alle lichtjes al. Alice had zich weer heer erg uitgesloofd en het huis zag er prachtig uit.  
>Iedereen was er. Carlisle en Esme, mijn opa en oma, stond naast de trap. Emmett, Rosalie en Jasper zaten op de bank. Opa Charlie stond naast Carlisle. Seth en Leah stonden in de hoek, zo ver mogelijk van me vandaan, mijn vader zat achter de piano en Jacob stond vlakbij de deur. Hij greep me zo snel mogelijk vast en gaf me een dikke knuffel en een kus op mijn voorhoofd.<br>'Gefeliciteerd lieve Ness.'  
>Ondertussen kwam Alice binnen met een taart met vijf kaarsjes en mijn vader begon een melodie te spelen. Toen iedereen begon te zingen herkende ik het liedje pas. 'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Renesmee, happy birthday to you.'<br>Alice zette me op een stoel en het liedje werd nog een keer gezongen. Toen mocht ik de kaarsjes uitblazen, wat in een keer lukte, dus mocht ik ook nog een wens doen. Alice sneed de taart aan en gaf iedereen, die wilde, een stuk. Ik wist dat ik mijn lekkernij pas kreeg als Charlie weg was, maar daar kon ik wel mee leven. Dus at ik, om Charlie niet te veel af te schrikken, een stuk taart. Het was voor mij best eetbaar, omdat ik half mens was. Mijn moeder zei altijd dat mensen eten voor haar naar aarde smaakte, voor mij smaakte het nog best oké. Ik schrokte het stuk taart naar binnen, ik wilde mijn cadeaus.  
>Zo onopvallend mogelijk legde ik mijn hand op Jacobs wang en liet hem zien wat ik wilde. Hij grijnsde en liep naar Seth toe.<br>'Tijd voor cadeaus.' Zei Jacob en duwde Seth naar me toe.  
>Seth gaf me een dikke knuffel. 'Gefeliciteerd Nessie.' Hij gaf me mijn cadeau. 'Van Leah en mij, samen.'<br>Ik nam niet eens de moeite om te raden wat het was. Zo snel mogelijk scheurde ik het papier eraf. 'En, we hebben samengewerkt met Jacob.'  
>Het cadeautje was heel klein. Het was een kettinkje, zonder hangertje. Nieuwsgierig keek ik naar Jacob. Zou hij een hangertje hebben?<br>'Geduld dametje, niet zo nieuwsgierig.' Zei hij met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik lachte.  
>'Dankjewel.'<br>Seth gaf me nog een knuffel. En toen stonden Emmett, Rosalie en Jasper alweer voor mijn neus. Eerst gaven ze me alle drie een kus, en daarna duwde Rosalie een rechthoekig pakje in mijn hand.  
>Dit keer haalde ik het papier er rustig en voorzichtig af. In mijn handen lag een boekje met een slotje eraan. Ik had geen idee wat dat moest betekenen. Rose had door dat ik niet wist wat het was.<br>'Het is een dagboek, daar kun je al je gedachten en gevoelens in opschrijven. En het slotje zit erop, zodat wij het niet kunnen lezen.' Ze glimlachte lief naar me. Ik had Rosalie altijd als een soort tweede moeder beschouwd. Rose was altijd net wat zorgzamer dan de rest, na mijn echte moeder dan.  
>Ik draaide het slotje open. Alle pagina's waren nog leeg. Die mocht ik volschrijven. Ik vond het een geweldig cadeau.<br>'Bedankt!' Ik gaf Rose nog een hele dikke knuffel.  
>Opa Charlie gaf me boeken die van mijn moeder waren geweest. Alice gaf nieuwe schoenen en Carlisle en Esme gaven een groot cadeau. Een veel te groot cadeau. Ze gaven me een piano, voor in het huisje van mijn ouders. Net als mijn vader hield ik van muziek. Ik had zijn talenten met de piano overgenomen. Ik hield ervan om piano te spelen. Maar ik vond het vooral leuk om erbij te zingen. En iedereen vond het altijd prachtig als ik muziek maakte. Ik hield van al die aandacht.<br>Toen was Jacob aan de beurt. Ik was zo nieuwsgierig naar zijn cadeautje. Uit zijn achterzak haalde hij een klein zakje. Ik stak mijn hand ernaar uit. Met een grote glimlach pakte hij mijn hand vast en schudde hem.  
>'Gefeliciteerd grote meid.' Ik lachte ook. Snel pakte hij me nog een keer vast en gaf hij me weer een kus op mijn hoofd. Toen gaf hij mij het zakje.<br>Voorzichtig maakte ik het touwtje los en liet ik de inhoud van het zakje op mijn handpalm vallen. Het was een houten hangertje, een hartje. Maar uit het hartje was een klein wolfje gesneden, heel gedetailleerd.  
>'Heb je dat zelf gemaakt?' vroeg ik, zwaar onder de indruk. Jacob knikte met een grote, trotse grijns.<br>Ik vond het prachtig. Meer dan dat, het was betoverend. Met trillende handen deed ik het hangertje aan het kettinkje. Jacob deed hem bij me op. Het was nog mooier toen het om mijn hals hing. Ik was zo trots dat ik het mocht dragen.  
>'Dezelfde als je die van je moeder.' Zei Jacob trots.<br>Ik keek naar het armbandje van mijn moeder waar ik altijd zo jaloers op was. Nu had ik het zelf ook.  
>'Bedankt! Ik vind het echt prachtig!' Ik sprong in zijn armen en hij draaide me rond. Lachend zette hij me neer.<br>Ineens werd ik van achter vastgegrepen en alles werd donker. Ik slaakte een gil. Wat was er aan de hand? Wat gebeurde er? Ik hoorde iedereen hard lachen en ik snapte niet waarom. Ik was totaal in paniek.  
>'Rustig aan Renesmee. Het is maar een blinddoek.' Ik hoorde mijn moeders stem in mijn oor. Eindelijk drong het tot me door. Het volgende cadeautje, het cadeautje van mijn ouders.<br>Mijn moeder pakte mijn arm vast, en begon me heel langzaam naar buiten te loodsen. Dat deed ze expres. Ik wilde rennen, want ik hoefde niet bang te zijn dat me iets zou overkomen ook al kon ik niets zien. Mijn andere zintuigen waren sterk genoeg.  
>Om mij te plagen liep mijn moeder dus stapje voor stapje naar buiten, met mij aan de arm. Ik wist dat we naar de garage liepen, ook al zag ik niks.<br>Mijn maag jeukte van de nieuwsgierigheid. Wat kon het zijn? Wat hadden ze voor me gekocht?  
>Eindelijk stonden we stil, heel langzaam knoopte mijn moeder de blinddoek los en haalde hem voor mijn ogen vandaan.<br>Mijn mond viel open van verbazing toen ik mijn cadeau zag. Ik wist niks te zeggen. Voor mijn neus stond een motor, mijn motor.  
>Het was het coolste cadeau dat ik ooit had gehad. De lak was wit, met prachtig glanzende, zilveren bloemachtige figuren. Het zadel en de handvaten waren van lichtbruin leer. Het was de mooiste motor die ik ooit had gezien.<br>Ik gilde nog een keer, maar dit keer niet van angst. Toen rende ik naar mijn ouders om ze de dikste kus ooit te geven. Ik ging gelijk op mijn motor zitten en draaide de sleutel om.  
>'Hohoho, wacht eens even. Dit is nog niet alles.' Riep mijn vader en zette de motor snel uit. 'We weten dat Jacob je al heeft leren rijden. En we weten dat je je waarschijnlijk wel kan redden als er wat gebeurd, maar voor de zekerheid hebben we nog dit.' Mijn vader haalde een helm en een motorjack tevoorschijn. De helm had hetzelfde patroon als de motor zelf, en het jack was van hetzelfde lichtbruine leer als mijn zadel.<br>Snel trok ik het allemaal aan en draaide ik het contact nog eens om. De motor kwam brullend tot leven. Ik wist precies hoe ik moest rijden. Jake had het me al geleerd en ik had veel geoefend op zijn motor en op die van mijn moeder. Nu eindelijk mijn eigen motor onder me aanstond, gaf ik gas. Ik scheurde over de weg om het huis, zo hard mogelijk. Door de harde wind, ging mijn haar helemaal door de war, maar het maakte me niet meer uit. De dag was al perfect genoeg.  
>Toen ik klaar was met mijn derde ronde, stopte ik weer voor het huis. Iedereen stond met een grote, trotse grijns te kijken. Behalve Leah dan, die was waarschijnlijk alweer weg. Ik begreep haar wel, het was voor haar niet makkelijk om in een huis vol vampiers te zijn. Ze was waarschijnlijk alleen meegegaan voor Seth.<br>'Fasionista op een motor.' Riep Alice naar me. Ik grijnsde en twijfelde of ik nog een ronde moest doen. Maar uiteindelijk zette ik de motor toch maar uit, ik kon vanmiddag nog de hele middag rijden, ik moest mijn gasten niet laten wachten.

'Dank jullie wel, allemaal.' Zei ik beleefd toen we allemaal weer binnen waren.  
>Emmett lachte zijn harde bulderende lach. 'We willen er wel iets voor terug.' Riep hij.<br>Ik begreep niet wat hij bedoelde. Ik was toch jarig, dan hoorde je toch cadeaus te krijgen. Dan hoefde je helemaal niks terug te geven!  
>Maar Jasper, die naast de piano stond, schoof het pianokrukje voor me naar achteren. Toen begreep ik het. Ze wilden een optreden, een speciaal verjaardagsoptreden.<br>Enthousiast ging ik achter de piano zitten. Ik bestudeerde eerst altijd even alle toetsen. Ik speelde nooit bestaande liedjes. Ik speelde meestal maar wast er het eerst in me opkwam en ik zong wat daarbij paste. Soms schreef ik het op, dan had ik een eigen liedje gemaakt, maar meestal vond ik het niet mooi genoeg.  
>Ook vandaag vlogen mijn vingers over de piano zonder dat ik me er teveel op concentreerde. Ik zong wat als eerst in me op kwam en ging helemaal op in mijn muziek. Zo kon ik wel eeuwig door blijven gaan. Lekker muziek maken, helemaal in mijn eigen wereld. Ik kreeg gelijk een beeld bij het liedje dat ik speelde. Ik zag een groot weiland voor me, met duizenden bloemen. Midden in het gras lagen twee verliefde mensen, ze glommen in de zon. Het waren net mijn ouders. Mijn moeder vertelde altijd verhalen over dat weiland, waar zij met mijn vader heel vaak was geweest. Dit lied ging over hen.<br>Mijn vader was naast me komen staan en legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. Zonder mijn lied te onderbreken keek ik omhoog. Hij boog zich naar me toe en fluisterde in mijn oor: 'Tijd om er een einde aan te maken.'  
>Snel keek ik op de klok, ik had niet door dat ik al zo lang aan het spelen was. Snel maakte ik een mooi einde aan mijn lied. Mijn vingers gleden van de toetsen af, en mijn handen vielen in mijn schoot. Ik kreeg een staande ovatie van mijn publiek en bloosde.<br>Toen stond opa Charlie op. 'Ik wil dit geweldige feest echt niet verstoren, maar het is tijd om naar mijn werk te gaan.' Hij stond op, en mijn moeder gaf zijn jas aan.  
>'Bedankt dat je er was, pap.' Ze gaf hem een dikke knuffel.<br>'Natuurlijk Bells, altijd.' Hij gaf haar een kus.  
>Snel rende ik naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel. 'Bedankt, opa.'<br>'Graag gedaan, grote meid.' Hij aaide over mijn hoofd.  
>Charlie verliet het huis. We luisterden allemaal hoe hij wegreed. Alice was de keuken in gerend en zodra we allemaal zeker wisten dat hij weg was, kwam ze binnen met mijn lekkernij.<br>Ze kwam aan met de verwarmde kop, zoals altijd. Ik mocht van mijn ouders nooit zo ver weg om te jagen, dat vonden ze te gevaarlijk. Ik mocht alleen jagen op de kleine dieren hier in de buurt. Die lessen de dorst aardig, maar een Grizzly-beer is veel lekkerder. Zo'n lekkernij kreeg ik altijd op mijn verjaardag.  
>Alice gaf me de warme kop, het stoom kwam ervan af. Ik rook gelijk wat het was, Cheeta. Mijn lievelings.<br>Gelijk nam ik een grote slok, ik voelde het warme bloed door mijn brandende keel glijden, het nam een beetje van de pijn mee. Ik vond het heerlijk en genoot van elke slok. Voor ik er erg in had, was de kop leeg.  
>'Is er meer?' Vroeg ik, elk gezicht in de kamer keek me aan.<br>'Ja, voor straks.' Zei mijn vader lachend.

Uitgeput liet ik me 's avonds op mijn bed vallen. Het was een super leuke dag geweest. Ik had met Jacob nog duizenden rondjes gereden op mijn nieuwe motor. We deden een wedstrijdje, wie het eerste thuis was en ik had gewonnen. Voor de allereerste keer had ik van hem gewonnen.  
>Mijn moeder kwam mijn kamer binnen om me in te stoppen.<br>'Was het vandaag net zo leuk als je had verwacht?' vroeg ze, terwijl ze mijn kleding opraapte en in de wasmand gooide. Ik was te moe om dat vandaag zelf te doen.  
>'Het was nog veel leuker.' Antwoordde ik uitgeput.<br>Mijn moeder legde mijn deken over me heen en gaf me een kus.  
>'Ga er maar lekker over dromen. Welterusten lieve Renesmee.'<br>'Wacht, weet pappa al wat?'  
>Mijn vader stak zijn hoofd om de deur.<br>'Hij komt.' Hij grijnsde. 'En nu lekker slapen.'  
>Al snel werden mijn oogleden zwaar en viel ik in slaap.<br>Ik droomde over een ijskoude nacht. In een tent, op een open plek. Ik was alleen en ik voelde me zo eenzaam. Het sneeuwde. Ik voelde een harde, koude windvlaag en ik trilde.  
>Ineens was het warm, heel warm. Suffig opende ik mijn ogen. Ik voelde dat er twee warme, stevige armen om me heen waren geslagen. Mijn vader had gelijk, hij kwam, hij was er.<br>'Jake.' stamelde ik slaperig, terwijl ik me dieper tegen zijn warme borst duwde.  
>'Ik ben er, ga maar lekker slapen.'<br>Al snel was ik weer in de tent van mijn droom, maar het was niet meer koud. Ik had mijn eigen kachel bij me, mijn lieve broer Jacob. Hij was er al voor me sinds ik me kan herinneren en was de beste broer die iemand ooit had gehad. Hij was meer dan een broer, hij was mijn beschermer. Hij was voorbestemd voor mij.

2. Verandering.

Toen ik de volgende dag wakker werd, was Jacob al weg. Waarschijnlijk was hij aan de beurt voor een ronde en dacht hij dat ik uit zou slapen. Ik besloot om in het huis van de Cullens op hem te wachten.  
>Afwezig rende ik naar het huis van de Cullens. Toen ik de keuken in kwam, zat iedereen aan de eettafel. Ik wist meteen dat er problemen waren, anders zouden ze nooit zo bij elkaar zitten.<br>'Ga even zitten, we moeten je iets vertellen.' Zei mijn moeder rustig.  
>Braaf deed ik wat ze vroeg.<br>Mijn vader deed het woord, hij draaide nergens om heen, maar zei gelijk waar het op stond.  
>'Lieverd, we kunnen niet veel langer meer in Forks blijven. We moeten hier binnenkort weg...'<br>Ik was totaal in de war. Ik vond het zo leuk hier, hier waren al mijn vrienden, hier was mijn huis, mijn eigen plekje, hier was Jacob.  
>'Waarom?'<br>'We doen ons ondertussen 6 jaar ouder voor dan we zijn. Het begint echt heel erg op te vallen. Mensen worden argwanend.'  
>'Maar ik wil niet weg, ik ben gelukkig hier.'<br>Mijn moeder nam het woord over. 'Dat weten we toch, schat. Wij zijn ook gelukkig hier. Maar we kunnen echt niet blijven.'  
>'Waarom niet? Waarom laten we ons wegjagen door mensen die argwaan krijgen? Wij doen toch niks verkeerd?'<br>Carlisle nam het woord. 'Lieverd, we moeten rekening houden met de mensen om ons heen. Als ze achter ons geheim komen zijn we nog verder van huis.'  
>'Alsof ze daar zo makkelijk achterkomen. Wat we zijn is niet echt voor de hand liggend!'<br>'Mensen weten meer dan je denkt. Vooral de mensen van de Quileute.'  
>'Ja en dus? Billy zou ons nooit wegjagen! Hij is het stamhoofd.'<br>'Maar er zijn andere Quileutes die ons niet kennen.'  
>'Wat is dat nou weer voor stomme smoes? Ze doen niks zonder Billy's toestemming. Dat weten jullie ook! Jullie houden iets achter! Vertel het maar hoor, ik ben geen klein kind meer.'<br>Ik zag iedereen twijfelen, daarna keken ze naar mijn vader. Hij begon met praten.  
>'Oké, dan. Er zijn 5 jaar geleden mensen in Seattle om het leven gebracht door een vampierleger. Wij dachten dat alle lijken en ooggetuigen ontbraken. Maar nu is er een lichaam gevonden en die is onderzocht. Ze hadden ontdekt dat al het bloed eruit gezogen was. Als mensen hierdoor achter ons geheim komen, moeten we dingen doen die we niet willen. We kunnen beter weggaan voordat ze erachter komen.'<br>Ik zuchtte. Hier kon ik niet onderuit. Mensen mochten nou eenmaal niet achter ons geheim komen. Dat was de gouden vampierregel.  
>'Er moet een andere oplossing zijn.'<br>Ik wilde dat er een oplossing was en ik zou hem bedenken.  
>'Was dat maar waar, wij konden niks bedenken. Het spijt ons echt heel erg.'<br>'Maar Jacob dan?' Vroeg ik.  
>Mijn moeder keek me aan, haar blik teleurgesteld.<br>'Die kunnen we elke week opzoeken.'  
>Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, ik kon niet zonder Jacob. Ik wilde schreeuwen. Maar voor ik ook maar iets uit kon brengen, werd ik ineens heel erg rustig. Jasper was weer bezig met mijn gevoelens. Maar door alle rust kon ik wel even goed nadenken. Ik probeerde alle dingen even op een rijtje te zetten. Ik wilde Jacob niet elke week opzoeken, ik wilde dat hij altijd bij me was. Als ik dan toch hier weg moest, wilde ik dat hij meeging.<br>'Hij moet mee.' Ik was gelijk vrolijk door dit briljante idee. 'Ik vraag gewoon of hij mee gaat.'  
>Ik zag dat mijn moeder nog iets wilde zeggen, maar ik rende al naar buiten.<br>Ik zocht overal in het bos, maar ik kon hem niet vinden. Ik hoopte dat hij er snel weer zou zijn, ik wilde nu met hem praten. Maar het zag er niet naar uit dat hij snel zou komen.  
>Ik rende rustig terug naar het huis, maar voor ik daar aankwam, hoorde ik een motor aan komen rijden. Snel rende ik naar het pad, waar Jacob inmiddels was aangekomen.<br>'Zullen we naar het strand gaan vandaag?' vroeg Jacob.  
>'Ja, leuk!' Ik had er nu al zin in. Ik was er al zo vaak geweest, maar het bleef adembenemend. Het water was donkergroen, zelfs in het zonlicht. En verderop waren er prachtige kliffen met hoge toppen. Mijn moeder had me wel eens verteld dat ze daarvan afgesprongen was, en dat Jacob haar vervolgens gered had toen ze bijna verdronk. Helaas wist ze daar niet zo veel meer van, want het was een menselijke herinnering. Die herinneringen vervagen als je vampier word, had mijn moeder me wel eens verteld. Mijn moeder kon prachtig vertellen, maar ze vertelde altijd verhalen van de afgelopen vijf jaar. Ik wilde zo graag meer weten, wat was er allemaal daarvoor gebeurd?<br>Snel rende ik naar mijn gloednieuwe motor en reed met hem naar La Push, naar first beach. We hadden onze motoren aan de kant gezet en liepen rustig over het strand, op weg naar de boom waar wij altijd op zaten. Jacob vertelde altijd dat hij daar ook altijd zat als hij met mijn moeder praatte, vroeger. En nu was het de boom van Jacob en mij.  
>'Ik moest je nog iets vragen.' Door alle enthousiasme was ik bijna vergeten waarom ik hem zo graag wilde zien.<br>'Ga je gang.' Zei hij, terwijl hij ging zitten. Ik bleef staan, zodat ik hem in zijn ogen kon kijken.  
>'Nou, ik had vanochtend een gesprek met mijn ouders en, ze willen verhuizen. Ze zeggen dat het te gevaarlijk is om in Forks te blijven, dat de mensen argwanend worden.' Ik probeerde zoveel mogelijk de woorden van vanochtend te gebruiken.<br>'Wat?' Jacob keek me geschokt aan. 'Dus, dus jullie gaan weg. Dat kan niet! Ik kan niet zonder jullie!' Ik zag hoe hij begon te trillen.  
>'Ja, Jake, rustig. Wij gaan weg, maar jij kan toch gewoon mee gaan?' Ik keek hem aan. Hij trilde nog steeds.<br>'Ness.' Siste hij tussen zijn tanden. 'Ik kan niet mee, ik moet mijn stam beschermen.'  
>Ik keek hem net zo lang aan, tot het trillen weer een beetje opgehouden was.<br>'Maar het roedel is toch groot genoeg. En als wij er niet meer zijn, zijn er sowieso geen vampiers in de buurt. Sam kan in zijn eentje Alpha zijn en...'  
>'Ik kan mijn stam toch niet zomaar in de steek laten! Ook al is het roedel groot, stel nou toch iets gebeurt, dan moet ik er zijn! Ik kan mijn stam niet verraden, en ik kan mijn roedel niet achterlaten. Ik kan niet zonder mijn broers!' Jacob was opgesprongen, hij liep nu heen en weer.<br>'Maar dus wel zonder mij...' Ik voelde hoe de tranen opkwamen en ik probeerde ze te onderdrukken.  
>'Huh?' Jacob begreep me niet. Hij stond stil en keek me aan.<br>'Je kan dus wel zonder mij.' Antwoordde ik. Ik huilde nu, kon de tranen niet meer tegenhouden. Snel kwam hij tegenover me staan en pakte me vast.  
>'Dat bedoel ik helemaal niet! Niets op de wereld is belangrijker voor mij dan jij! Ik bedoel, dat ik wil dat jij hier blijft.' Hij veegde de tranen van mijn gezicht.<br>Ik zuchtte en kon even niks meer zeggen. Hij keek me aan terwijl ik naar mijn stem zocht.  
>'Ik kan mijn familie niet alleen laten gaan, zij kunnen mij niet achterlaten. Ik kan niet zonder mijn ouders! Ik moet mee...'<br>Hij keek me nog steeds aan, maar ik zag in zijn ogen dat zijn beslissing al gemaakt was.  
>'Ik moet blijven...'<br>Er viel een hele lange stilte. We wisten allebei niet meer wat we moesten zeggen. Dit probleem liep dood, hij kon niet mee met mij, ik kon niet bij hem blijven, we konden niet samen zijn. Niet meer. Langzaam drong het tot me door dat we snel gescheiden zouden zijn, een idee dat ik niet kon verdragen.  
>'Niet huilen, alsjeblieft.' Jacob probeerde mijn tranen weg te vegen, maar het waren het te veel. Ik kon ze niet stoppen.<br>'Ik kan niet zonder jou.' Snikte ik. 'Ik wil je niet kwijt.'  
>'We vinden wel een oplossing. Echt! Ik bedenk wel iets. Ik beloof het.' Hij veegde nog een paar tranen weg en keek me aan. Hij pakte een plukje haar en stopte het achter mijn oor, terwijl hij met zijn vingertoppen langs mijn wang streelde. Zijn warme hand voelde heerlijk aan op mijn zachte wang. Ik was helemaal in gedachten verzonken en ik merkte niet eens dat hij dichterbij kwam. Pas toen hij zijn mond op die van mij drukte, en probeerde mijn mond open te drukken, had ik door wat hij aan het doen was. Ik duwde zo hard als ik kon tegen zijn borst. Hij viel achteruit en belande bijna tussen de takken van de omgevallen boom.<br>'Waar ben je mee bezig?' Schreeuwde ik tegen hem. Ik veegde met mijn hand langs mijn mond. Hij wilde me zoenen. De jongen die ik altijd als broer had beschouwd, probeerde me te zoenen. Ik keek Jacob vol afschuw aan. Hij had even tijd nodig om zichzelf te herstellen, maar ik wilde weg. Ik draaide me om.  
>'Wacht.' Zei hij. Ik bleef staan, met mijn rug naar hem toe, niet in staat om in zijn ogen te kijken. 'Ik dacht dat, dat je daar nu wel aan toe was.'<br>Ik was sprakeloos door wat hij zei, en ik kon geen woord uitbrengen. Verward draaide ik me om.  
>'Ik kan meer zijn dan je broer, je beschermer. Ik kan de liefde van je leven zijn.'<br>Ik staarde hem aan. 'Waarom zou je?'  
>'Kom even zitten.' Zei hij, terwijl hij zelf ook rustig op een tak ging zitten. Hij haalde een keer diep adem.<br>'Ik ben verliefd op je, Ness. Ik wil je gelukkig maken. Ik wil oud met je worden, ik wil kinderen met je maken. Ik wil...'  
>Hij viel stil. Heel langzaam drong er tot me door wat er aan de hand was. Hij zag me niet meer als zijn zusje, hij was verliefd op me... Hij was verliefd op me... Ik kon het bijna niet geloven. Ik haalde een paar keer diep adem. Ik moest iets tegen hem zeggen, hij wachtte op een antwoord. Maar ik kon niks liefs bedenken. Ik wilde het niet, ik wilde dat alles hetzelfde bleef.<br>'Jake, ik... Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen.'  
>Ik haalde nog een paar keer goed adem, probeerde mijn hersenen normaal te laten werken.<br>'Ik kan dit niet. Ik kan niets anders voor je zijn dan familie. Je voelt als mijn broer, Jake. Ik zie er misschien uit als zeventien, ik gedraag me als iemand van zeventien. Maar zo voel ik me niet, Jake. Ik voel me gewoon vijf. Ik ben gewoon vijf.'  
>Hij zuchtte. Ik keek hem aan.<br>'Ik was zo blij dat je zo snel oud werd. Ik was het zat om de hele tijd te wachten op de liefde. Als ik met een normale baby ingeprent zou zijn, dan had ik zestien jaar moeten wachten. Maar ik was zo blij met jou. Je was al mooi toen je een kleuter was, en moet je jezelf nou toch eens kijken. Je bent het mooiste meisje dat ik ooit gezien heb. En als ik naar jou kijk, dan, dan slaan de vonken gewoon over. Ik voel nu wat voor je, en ik wil niet meer wachten, ik heb ook al zo lang op je moeder gewacht...'  
>Ik staarde hem aan. 'Wat zei je?'<br>Hij merkte dat hij zijn mond voorbij had gepraat en schrok.  
>'Niks, vergeet maar wat ik heb gezegd.'<br>Ik dacht na. Hij had al lang genoeg op mijn moeder gewacht. Wat bedoelde hij daarmee? Wat had mijn moeder met zijn liefdesleven te maken? Ineens vielen alle stukjes op zijn plek.  
>'Was jij verliefd op mijn moeder?' Ik staarde hem met grote ogen aan.<br>'Ness, luister, laat het me uitleggen.'  
>'Jij was verliefd op mijn moeder!' Ik wist het zeker. Ik was er gewoon honderd procent zeker van. Hij was verliefd op mijn moeder...<br>'Ness, wil je alsjeblieft even luisteren. Ik wil het uitleggen.'  
>Ik keek hem aan.<br>'Luister. Je hebt gelijk, ik was verliefd op Bella. Niet gelijk oordelen alsjeblieft. Ik wil je een verhaal vertellen.'  
>Hij noemde mijn moeder Bella, daar moest ik even aan wennen. Hij wist natuurlijk niet anders. Ik probeerde naar hem te luisteren.<br>'Edward heeft Bella ooit verlaten, omdat hij dacht dat het beter voor haar was. Hij is gewoon met het hele gezin verhuisd, ineens was hij weg. Bella was er kapot van.'  
>Ik geloofde mijn oren niet. Mijn ouders waren de meest kleffe mensen die ik ooit had ontmoet. En ik had nog nooit mensen gezien die meer van elkaar hielden dan zij.<br>'Ik heb Bella toen opgevangen, en we werden beste vrienden. Maar ik ging meer voor haar voelen dan alleen vriendschap. En nadat ik een weerwolf werd, werden de problemen alleen maar groter.  
>'Maar Edward kwam terug en Bella koos voor hem. Ik wilde vechten voor de relatie tussen mij en Bella, want ik was hopeloos verliefd op haar. Ik ging bijna dood doordat ze niet wist dat ze verliefd op me was, en het heeft me zoveel pijn gedaan. Maar toen ze er eindelijk achter kwam, stonden de trouwplannen al vast, en…'<br>'En dus dacht je, dan ga ik maar met haar dochter.'  
>Mijn mond was opengevallen van de verontwaardiging.<br>'Pardon?' Jacob keek me geschokt aan.  
>'Mijn moeder was bezet, dus ging je maar met mij! Je hebt me gewoon gebruikt om haar nog bij je in de buurt te hebben.'<br>Ik was woedend en stond op om weg te gaan.  
>'Dat bedoel ik helemaal niet. Ik ben ingeprent met jou, ik kan er niks aan doen dat ik zoveel om je geef.'<br>'Je kan er niks aan doen. Het was allemaal gewoon toeval. En eigenlijk wilde je het niet. Je wil mij eigenlijk niet.?'  
>Ik wilde weglopen, maar Jacob greep me vast.<br>'Ness, wacht even, alsjeblieft, zo bedoel ik…'  
>'Laat me met rust!'<br>Woedend schudde ik me los en liet ik mijn benen zo snel gaan als ik kon. Ik pakte snel mijn motor, en scheurde naar huis. Door de woede, vulde mijn ogen zich met tranen en hoe waziger mijn zicht op de weg werd, hoe harder ik ging rijden. Ik wilde zo snel mogelijk thuis zijn. Maar de weg naar huis duurde veel langer dan normaal, terwijl ik nu drie keer zo hard ging. Eindelijk kwam de garage in zicht. Ik zette snel mijn motor weg, en ging te voet verder. Ik rende naar het huisje van mijn ouders, zo snel als ik kon. Huilend rende ik naar mijn kamer, pakte een koffer en begon mijn spullen te pakken. Ik wist zeker dat mijn ouders me gehoord hadden en mijn moeder stond al snel in de kamer.  
>'Wat ben je aan het doen?' Vroeg ze verontwaardigd.<br>'Ik pak mijn spullen, ik wil hier weg. Zullen we morgen al gaan verhuizen?' Boos gooide ik zo veel mogelijk kleren tegelijk in de koffer. Mijn moeder pakte mijn arm.  
>'Wat is er gebeurt?'<br>Ik kon geen kant op, mijn moeder was veel sterker dan ik. Om mijn gezicht toch te verbergen, keek ik weg.  
>'Niks, oké. Ik wil gewoon weg hier.'<br>Ze pakte mijn kin vast en draaide het naar haar toe, zodat ik haar wel aan moest kijken.  
>'Al deze tranen zijn niet niks.'<br>'Ik wil er niet over praten. Zullen we gaan?'  
>Langzaam liet mijn moeder me los, en ik pakte snel de laatste kleren uit de kast. Maar toen ik bij mijn koffer kwam, was mijn moeder die alweer aan het uitpakken.<br>'Mam, wat doe je?'  
>'We gaan niet weg.' Zei ze zelfverzekerd. Ze haalde nog een stapel kleding uit mijn koffer.<br>'Jawel! Ik moet hier weg! Laat die spullen zitten.' Ik schreeuwde tegen haar, zoals ik nog nooit tegen mijn moeder had geschreeuwd. Ik voelde me er eigenlijk ook helemaal niet goed onder. Maar ik kon mijn woede niet meer sturen. Alles moest er gewoon uit.  
>'Pak je zelf even verder uit?' Ze liep snel de kamer uit.<br>Ik wist niet meer wat ik moest doen. Nu had ik iedereen gekwetst. Ineens was alle woede weg, alles was ineens verdriet geworden. En afschuw. Hoe kon ik iedereen zo van mezelf wegjagen? De twee mensen van wie ik het meest hield, had ik binnen een uur van me weggejaagd. Ik zakte op de grond en barste in huilen uit. Alle emotie kwam er in een keer uit. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik daar lag, tijd speelde niet echt een rol. Maar na een tijdje waren de tranen op en ik was uitgeput van alle emotie. Daar, op mijn slaapkamervloer, viel ik in slaap.

3. Noodlot

Midden in de nacht werd ik wakker door de kou. Ik lag weer in mijn bed.  
>'Jacob?' Vroeg ik met schorre stem. Slaperig draaide ik me om, maar de warme borst lag niet bij me in bed. Natuurlijk niet.<br>Ik liet mijn ogen even wennen aan het donker en zag toen dat mijn koffer, nog steeds half ingepakt, op de vloer naast mijn bed lag. Ook merkte ik dat ik mijn spijkerbroek nog aan had. Ik had geen zin om me nog om te kleden. Ik liep naar de koffer, pakte een trui en liep toen naar de slaapkamer van mijn ouders. Ze hadden vast al gehoord dat ik wakker was, maar toch klopte ik nog even op de deur.  
>Maar mijn ouders waren niet in hun kamer. Dus liep ik terug naar mijn kamer en probeerde ik weer te slapen, maar het lukte niet meer. Dus rende ik toch maar naar het huis van de Cullens. Daar zaten Esme en Rosalie voor zich uit te staren. Verder was het huis leeg. Ik wist meteen dat er iets mis was.<br>'Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg ik geschrokken.  
>Rosalie keek geschrokken op, ze had niet eens gemerkt dat ik er was.<br>'Niks bijzonders. Iets in het bos. Iedereen is er naartoe. Alice had het over een nieuweling.'  
>Een nieuweling, daar bedoelde ze een pasgemaakte vampier mee, dat wist ik. Wat deed die hier? Hij had hier niks te zoeken. En waarom was iedereen ernaartoe. Als hij hier alleen langs kwam, wat hadden wij dan met hem te maken. Alleen als zo'n nieuweling de regels overtrad zou Carlisle er naartoe gaan.<br>'Wie is er aangevallen?' Vroeg ik ongerust.  
>Rosalie en Esme keken me geschrokken aan. Ze hadden niet verwacht dat ik dat zou weten. Maar ik ben niet gek! Ze was even stil.<br>'Vertel het maar gewoon hoor, ik kan het vast wel aan.'  
>Het was even stil. Toen begon Esme te praten.<br>'We hoorden een wolf huilen.'  
>Schok. Jacob. Nee, alsjeblieft, laat het geen Jacob zijn. Ik probeerde van alles te bedenken, van mij mocht iedereen aangevallen zijn, als het maar niet Jacob was. Ik kwam er wel overheen als het Seth of Leah of Sam was. Maar niet Jacob, alsjeblieft niet Jacob.<br>Ik probeerde mezelf te kalmeren. Jacob had gisteren al dienst gehad, hij kon het niet zijn, hij was het niet.  
>Alsof het allemaal niet erger kon stormde Emmett binnen. Hij was alleen. Zonder erbij na te denken of de kamer rond te kijken gooide hij het eruit.<br>'Het is Jacob, hij is er niet best aan toe. De nieuweling heeft hem goed te grazen genomen.'  
>Ik wist niet meer wat ik moest zeggen. Ineens werd alles wazig. Jacob, mijn Jacob was gebeten. Ik wist wat dat betekende: Vampiergif was voor een weerwolf dodelijk.<br>Ik kon niks meer zeggen, niks meer doen. Ik kon me niet bewegen, niks zeggen, niet meer zien. Ik kon niet meer normaal nadenken. Ik kon alleen maar denken: Niet Jacob, mijn Jacob.  
>Ik wist niet hoe lang ik daar al zat en eigenlijk maakte het me ook niet uit. Maar ineens hoorde ik buiten iemand lopen. Ik hoorde de voordeur opengaan.<br>'Emmett kon weer eens niet normaal nadenken. Hij gilde het bijna door de kamer. Volgens mij is ze in shock.' Rosalie's stem.  
>Ik probeerde te zien wie er aan de deur was, wat ze deden. Maar nog steeds was het beeld wazig, en ook kon ik mij nek niet vinden om hem te draaien.<br>Toch kon ik wel raden dat het mijn ouders waren die net het huis binnen waren gekomen. Ik zag wat schimmen langslopen en voelde hoe iemand me vastpakte.  
>Ik wilde iets tegen ze zeggen, maar het lukte niet. Ik kon het niet meer. Ik kon nog steeds alleen maar denken:<br>Jacob, mijn Jacob…

'Lieverd, gaat het weer? Het komt goed, ik beloof het.'  
>Langzaam werd alles weer normaal. Ik werd rustig. Jasper was thuis. Eindelijk.<br>Mijn moeder had me vastgepakt en wiegde me heen en weer. Ze gaf me kusjes in mijn haar en fluisterde soms lieve dingen in mijn oor. Ik wilde zo graag iets tegen haar zeggen, maar het lukte niet. Jasper had ervoor gezorgd dat ik rustig was, maar op de een of andere manier maakte dat me niet normaal. Ik voelde dat ze wilden dat ik iets zei. Maar ik was bang dat als ik mijn mond opentrok, alles eruit zou komen. Dan ik zou gaan schreeuwen en schelden. Dan ik mijn familie zou kwetsen, omdat ik zo boos was op mezelf. Dus ik zat daar maar, in de armen van mijn moeder.  
>'Lieverd, je moet even wat binnen krijgen.'<br>Rosalie kwam aanlopen met de vertrouwde kop, waar warme stoom vanaf kwam. Ik pakte de mok vast en liet het warme bloed langzaam door mijn keel glijden. Het was de Cheeta van mijn verjaardag, maar dit keer maakte het me niet uit dat ik iets lekkers had. Ik proefde het niet eens.  
>Ik keek rond de kamer en zag dat mijn vader en Carlisle er niet waren. Die waren zeker nog bij Jacob. Ik wilde weten hoe het met hem was, maar ik durfde mijn mond niet open te trekken. Ik tilde mijn hand op en liet mijn moeder zien wat ik wilde.<br>'We waren er net op tijd bij en hebben het gif er zoveel mogelijk uitgezogen. We moesten na een tijdje stoppen, anders hadden we hem helemaal leeggezogen. We weten niet of we al het gif eruit is en hij heeft erg veel bloed verloren. Helaas is hij nog niet wakker geworden, maar zijn hart klopt nog. Carlisle houdt hem dag en nacht in de gaten en doet alles wat hij kan. Maar… Er is een grote kans dat hij niet meer wakker wordt.'  
>Ik wist niet hoe ik erop moest reageren. Ik vond het natuurlijk vreselijk nieuws. Maar ergens was ik ook wel blij, want er was nog een kleine kans. Ergens was er nog een mini kansje dat hij nog wakker zou worden, dat hij misschien wel helemaal de oude Jacob kon worden. Er was een heel klein beetje hoop.<br>'Ik weet hoe je je voelt. Jacob heeft al eens eerder een ernstig ongeluk gehad. Ik kan het me niet goed herinneren, maar ik weet dat ik het vreselijk vond. Niet wist hoe ik er op moest reageren.  
>'Neem je tijd, denk er over na. Niemand verwacht iets van je. Ga op zoek naar een plekje voor je verdriet. Ik weet dat je het uiteindelijk allemaal wel kan verwerken. Maar neem je tijd.'<br>Ze wiegde me weer heen en weer. Het voelde niet goed. Waarom waren ze zo lief tegen mij? Hadden ze dan niet in de gaten dat het allemaal mijn schuld was? Ik had dit gedaan! Jacob liep alleen door het bos, als mens, omdat ik zo gemeen tegen hem deed. Hij was in de war omdat ik hem had gekwetst. Hij lette niet op omdat hij aan mij dacht. Als ik niet zo boos was geworden, was hij gewoon bij mij geweest. Dan had hij gewoon bij mij in bed gelegen, zoals altijd. Dit was mijn schuld. En het verschrikkelijke gevoel wat ik nu voelde, was mijn verdiende loon. Die vampier had mij moeten hebben, het was mijn schuld. Jacob was onschuldig. Ik had dit allemaal aangericht en hij kon het me nooit meer vergeven, nooit meer.  
>Ik kon het niet meer aan. Ik moest weg hier, voor ik er hier een puinzooi van maakte. Ik wilde schreeuwen en met voorwerpen gooien. En alles in dit huis was breekbaar. Ik stond op, zonder iets te zeggen, en rende het huis uit. Met mijn motor reed ik naar het strand. De plek waar ik dit alles had aangericht. Ik was niet meer rustig, Jasper was hier niet. Eindelijk was ik niet rustig meer.<br>Het regende, dus het strand was helemaal leeg. Mooi. Kon ik eindelijk mijn gang gaan. Ik deed mijn mond open en zoals ik al verwacht had kwam alles eruit. Ik gilde en schreeuwde. 'GODVERDOMME, WAAROM? WAAROM?' Ik gooide met takken, soms zelfs met hele bomen, het maakte me niet uit. Eindelijk kwam alle frustratie eruit.  
>'Gaat het wel?' Hoorde ik een stem achter me zeggen. Ik kende die stem. Dat was juist de persoon die ik nu niet wilde zien.<br>'Ga weg! Laat me met rust.' Gilde ik naar haar.  
>Leah bleef staan, ze liet zich niet door mij wegjagen. Ik werd er alleen maar bozer van.<br>'Ga andere mensen irriteren!' Schreeuwde ik. Ze luisterde niet. Ik wilde dat ze weg ging. En op dit moment was ik in staat geweld te gebruiken.  
>Maar ze ging niet weg. Ze bleef staan en keek me aan met een bezorgd gezicht.<br>Ik besloot haar maar gewoon te negeren en ging door met waar ik mee bezig was.  
>'Ik moet van Sam vragen of je daar mee op wil houden, heel La Push kan je horen.' zei Leah tegen me.<br>Het kon me niks schelen. Ze mochten het horen. Ze mochten alles over me weten. Het maakte nu toch allemaal niks meer uit. Dus ging ik door met waar ik mee bezig was.  
>Toen voelde ik ineens twee armen om me heen geslagen. Een hand zat voor mijn mond. Ik kon haar normaal zo van me afslaan, maar ik was zo moe door al mijn gegil dat ik de moeite niet meer deed. Mijn hele lichaam trilde. Ik liet toe dat ze me meesleepte en me op de boom neerzette. Ze ging tegenover me staan en keek me aan.<br>'Wat wil je.' Zei ik uitdagend. Ik had geen zin om aardig te doen en zeker niet tegen Leah.  
>'Ik wil dat je me verteld waarom je heel Forks bij elkaar schreeuwt.' Ze zei het alsof het vanzelfsprekend was.<br>Ik zuchtte en deed niks. Wat maakte het haar eigenlijk uit? Zij haatte mij, zij haatte Jacob. Ze haatte alles en iedereen om haar heen.  
>'Nou?' Dreigde ze.<br>'Wat denk je zelf?' Zei ik boos. Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg. Ik had geen zin om nog langer naar haar arrogante kop te kijken.  
>'Ik denk dat het iets met Jake te maken heeft.' Raadde ze.<br>'Nou, Bingo. In een keer goed. Je gaat door voor de koelkast!' Zei ik sarcastisch.  
>Ze grinnikte. Ik keek haar boos aan. Dat was niet grappig. Niks was grappig nu. Leah ging naast me zitten.<br>'Weetje, ik weet heel erg veel over jou. Het is vaak niet leuk om in de hoofden van de rest van het roedel te zitten, maar ik leer er wel veel van. Jacob heeft ondertussen zijn gedachten aardig onder controle, maar toen hij je voor het eerst ontmoet had, schreeuwde hij zijn gedachten over jou van de daken. Hoe mooi en geweldig en grappig je wel niet was. En vooral hoe sterk en moedig. Hij bewonderd je echt heel erg.'  
>Ik wilde haar niet aankijken. Waarom vertelde ze me dit? Wilde ze me nog meer schuldgevoel geven? Dat lukte haar namelijk.<br>'Kijk, ik weet niet uit eigen ervaring hoe het is om ingeprent te zijn met iemand. Maar ik weet hoe het is voor Sam en Jake en Quil, ik weet hoe zij zich voelen. En het is zo speciaal en zo ingewikkeld. Ik ben het er nooit mee eens geweest dat we kunnen inprenten, ik vond het nergens voor nodig. Maar het is wel ergens goed voor.  
>Ik vond jou moeder nooit aardig. Jake hield zo veel van haar en zij deed hem alleen maar pijn. Hij wilde blijven geloven dat ze voor hem zou kiezen, terwijl iedereen wist dat zij niet weg kon bij Edward, dat ze te veel van hem hield. Jou moeder heeft Jake zoveel pijn gedaan. En ik weet ook wel dat dat haar bedoeling niet was. Het liep nou eenmaal zo. Ze was verliefd op twee jongens tegelijk en ze kon er niks aan veranderen. Maar het heeft Jake kapot gemaakt.<br>'En toen kwam jij. En het was geweldig om te zien dat hij eindelijk gelukkig was. Hij was zo ongerust om je en hij bleef zich verbazen over hoe sterk en moedig jij wel niet was. Hij was er zo trots op dat jij bij hem hoorde. En ik was ook blij, want ik wist dat jij Jacob nooit pijn kon doen. Wat je ook zou zeggen, wat je ook zou doen, hoe boos je ook op hem zou worden, ooit zou je vertellen dat het je speet en hij zou je gelijk vergeven. Jullie horen bij elkaar en dat zou altijd zo zijn.  
>'Ik weet ook hoeveel pijn het om ingeprent te zijn. Als Sam naar Emily's littekens kijkt... Zij heeft hem allang vergeven, maar hij zichzelf nog niet. Hij kan er niet over uit dat hij dat haar aangedaan heeft. Dat is het ingewikkelde van inprenting.<br>'Kijk, ik begrijp dat het voor anderen lijkt alsof ik Jake niet kan uitstaan, en dat was eerst ook zo. Maar we lijken heel veel op elkaar en ik hou van hem, als een broer. Hij kan zijn gedachten niet meer voor mij verbergen. Ik weet wat er gebeurd is.  
>'Ik weet ook dat ik niet echt laat merken dat ik je aardig vind. Ik vind het gewoon heel moeilijk om in een huis vol vampiers te zijn. Maar ik vind je wel aardig, jij maakt Jacob gelukkig. Dus, ik wil je om een gunst vragen. Ik weet dat ik nog nooit iets voor jou gedaan heb, maar dit is zo belangrijk voor mij en voor iedereen die van Jacob houdt.'<br>Ik weet niet waar ze me trok in het verhaal, maar ik geloofde haar. Voor het eerst sinds... ooit... vond ik Leah aardig. Ik knikte.  
>'Wil je jezelf vergeven, alsjeblieft? Het is echt niet jou schuld. Hij had jou er niet zo mee mogen overvallen en het is voor jou ook heel moeilijk. Inprenten is niet gemakkelijk. Ik ga niet toegeven dat jij hem geen pijn gedaan hebt, maar hij heeft jou ook gekwetst. Jake is gewoon een sukkel die zijn gevoelens niet onder controle heeft en niet genoeg oplette. '<br>Ik grinnikte. Ze keek me aan.  
>'Het is echt niet jou schuld. Echt niet.<br>'Ik vraag dit omdat, omdat jij de enige bent die hem beter kan maken. Ga bij hem langs, praat tegen hem, gebruik je speciale gave om hem te laten zien dat hij moet vechten, voor ons, alsjeblieft. Hij houdt echt heel erg van je... En ik houd zoveel van hem, ik kan hem niet missen...'  
>Haar stem stokte. Ik zag de tranen in haar ogen. Ik had nooit beseft hoeveel ze om hem gaf. Ik liet mijn vinger over haar wang gaan en ving een traan op.<br>'Ik kan ook niet zonder hem.' Zei ik zacht. Ineens werd alles me duidelijk. Dat gaf me kracht en hoop. Dit kwam allemaal goed, dat wist ik zeker.  
>Ons intieme momentje werd verstoord door het gehuil van een wolf. We schrokken allebei op.<br>'Is er nieuws?' vroeg ik geschrokken.  
>'Ik ga het wel even kijken, wacht hier.' Leah rende naar het bos.<br>Ik wachtte onrustig op de boomstam. Als Jake er nu niet meer was, dan was ik te laat. Dan kon ik het hem nooit meer tegen hem zeggen...  
>Voor ik het wist was Leah alweer terug.<br>'Niks aan de hand.' Stelde ze me gerust. 'Sam vroeg zich af waar ik bleef. Hij wil dat ik nu terug kom. Dus, ik moet gaan.' Ze draaide zich om en wilde weglopen.  
>'Leah?'<br>Ze stopte en draaide zich om.  
>'Ja?'<br>Ik bloosde.  
>'Bedankt.' Ik liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een knuffel. Op de een of andere manier vond ik Leah echt heel aardig. We konden goede vriendinnen worden als we dat allebei toelieten.<br>Ze glimlachte nog even naar me en liep toen weg.  
>Ik bleef nog even alleen op het strand, maar toen ik besloot dat ik er klaar voor was ging ik terug naar huis.<p>

Mijn moeder kwam gelijk naar me toe en gaf me een knuffel.  
>'Nog steeds niks veranderd.' Zei ze, terwijl ze door mijn haar streek. Ze zag er vreselijk uit. Haar ogen en de kringen eronder waren donker. 'Als hij niet snel wakker wordt komt het waarschijnlijk niet meer goed.'<br>Het was duidelijk dat ze op me had zitten wachten. Want toen ik er weer was wilde ze weggaan om dingen te regelen.  
>'Ik heb het hem nooit gezegd.' Zei ik tegen haar. Geschokt draaide ze zich om. Dit was natuurlijk het eerste wat ik tegen haar zij na mijn shock.<br>'Ik heb het hem nooit gezegd.' Herhaalde ik het nog eens, om haar te laten merken dat ik het echt had gezegd.  
>Voorzichtig liep ik naar de bank. Het gesprek met Leah had me goed gedaan, maar vanbinnen voelde ik me nog steeds doodongelukkig. Als Jacob nou niet wakker werd, dan had ik het hem nooit verteld. Dan was ik echt te laat. En dat kon ik echt niet aan.<br>Mijn moeder kwam naast me zitten en pakte me vast. Zij had het recht om te weten wat er gebeurd was. Zij was mijn moeder, zij was alles voor mij. En zij was waarschijnlijk heel erg ongerust over mij. Ik moest haar vertellen wat er gebeurd was.  
>'We hadden ruzie, de laatste keer dat ik hem zag. Hij vertelde me dat hij verliefd op me was. Ik was niet klaar voor de verandering, ik durfde het niet. Ik wilde dat alles bleef zoals het was.<br>'Nu is alles anders, en weet hij niet dat ik van hem hou. Pas nu hij het niet meer kan horen, kom ik erachter dat ik ook verliefd op hem ben. Dat heb ik hem niet verteld en nu zal hij het nooit weten.'  
>Allebei waren we weer heel lang stil. Mijn moeder wist niet wat ze tegen mij moest zeggen, maar ik wist wat ik wilde.<br>'Mag ik naar hem toe? Alsjeblieft?' Vroeg ik voorzichtig. Ik wist dat hij heel zwak was en dat hij eigenlijk geen bezoek mocht hebben. Ik wist ook dat het me heel veel pijn zou doen om hem zo te zien. Maar toch wilde ik naar hem toe, ik moest het hem laten zien. Hij moest weten dat ik van hem hield.  
>Mijn moeder keek me even aan, zag hoe vastbesloten ik was en knikte toen.<br>We gingen met haar auto naar La Push. Hoe dichter we bij zijn huis kwamen, hoe onzekerder ik werd. Ik wist niet wat ik ervan moest denken. Ik wilde hem dolgraag zien, hem in mijn armen sluiten. Maar ik wist niet of ik het aankon om hem zo te zien. Zo breekbaar. Ik wist niet of ik het wel aankon om het te vertellen. Het was niet even zomaar iets. En stel dat hij alsnog doodging, dan had ik er uiteindelijk helemaal niks aan. Ik vond het waarschijnlijk alleen maar erger dat ik dan mijn grote geliefde kwijt was in plaats van alleen mijn broer.  
>Maar voor ik kon protesteren, stonden we al voor het kleine huis van de familie Black. Het huis waar ik al zo vaak was geweest. Mijn vaders Volvo stond er ook.<br>Met trillende benen liep ik naar de voordeur. Zonder te kloppen deed mijn moeder hem open.  
>Billy Black zat midden in de kleine woonkamer voor zich uit te staren. Mijn vader stond in de keuken eten voor hem te maken. Hij keek verrast op toen wij binnen kwamen. Hij liep naar me toe en gaf me een knuffel.<br>'Ga maar even bij hem kijken.'  
>Stap voor stap liep ik naar de slaapkamerdeur, heel langzaam. Ik legde mijn hand op de deurklink, maar durfde de deur niet open te duwen. Ik voelde de ogen van mijn ouders in mijn rug branden. Ik haalde een keer diep adem en deed de deur open.<br>Daar lag hij, in zijn bed. Zijn ogen dicht. Naast hem een infuus en een hartmonitor, die piepjes liet horen. Zijn hartslag was zwak, zijn gezicht mager en de grote kringen onder zijn ogen waren donker. Maar al die dingen kon ik wegdenken. Daar, in dat bed, lag gewoon mijn Jacob. Het leek of hij gewoon lekker lag te slapen.  
>Carlisle stond op van zijn stoel naast het bed. Ik schrok. Zijn aanwezigheid was me niet echt opgevallen.<br>'Ik laat jullie even alleen.' Hij deed de deur achter me dicht.  
>Nu ik alleen met Jacob was, liep ik naar het bed. Ik tilde mijn hand langzaam op en legde hem zijn gezicht. Zijn huid voelde koud aan tegen dat van mij. Het had niet de hoge temperatuur die hij normaal had. Hij had nu dezelfde temperatuur als een normaal mens.<br>Ik streelde met mijn vingers over zijn gezicht, voelde elk lichaamsdeel onder mijn vingertoppen. Zijn neus, zijn lippen, zijn oogleden. Ik streek door zijn haar.  
>Ik vroeg me af of ik hem iets kon laten zien. Snel legde ik mijn hand op zijn gezicht en liet hem zien wat ik hem zo graag wilde vertellen. Ik liet hem zien dat het me speet en dat ik van hem hield. Dat ik verliefd op hem was. Ik wist niet of hij het zag, maar ik had in ieder geval geprobeerd contact met hem te maken.<br>Ik streelde nog steeds zijn gezicht. Ik wilde hem vasthouden. De stoel waar Carlisle op had gezeten, stond nog steeds in de hoek. Die schoof ik dichterbij en ging erop zitten. Ik probeerde mijn armen om Jacob heen te slaan, maar het lukte niet echt. Ik zat nog veel te ver weg. Boos schopte ik de stoel weer naar achteren. Ik had meer ruimte nodig.  
>Op zijn bed was nog een heel klein beetje ruimte. Heel voorzichtig ging ik naast hem liggen, sloeg ik mijn armen om hem heen. Ik legde mijn hoofd zacht op zijn borst en richtte me op zijn ademhaling.<br>Daar lag ik dan, een hele tijd. Ik lette op zijn hartslag en ademhaling, was blij dat ik bij hem was.  
>Na ongeveer een half uur kwam mijn moeder binnen.<br>'Lieverd, we moeten echt gaan.'  
>Ik knikte en wilde opstaan. Maar ineens besefte ik me dat dit misschien de laatste keer was dat ik hem zag. Ik pakte hem nog een keer heel goed vast.<br>'Ik kan geen afscheid nemen.' Ik probeerde de tranen die over mijn wangen liepen te verbergen en te onderdrukken. Het lukte me niet echt. Ik kon niet zonder Jacob. Ik wilde hier bij hem blijven, voor altijd.  
>Ik keek naar mijn moeder en zag dat zij het ook moeilijk had. Ze kwam naast me staan en wreef over mijn rug.<br>'Ik weet het, lieverd. Ik ook niet.'  
>Als ze kon huilen, dan had ze het waarschijnlijk nu gedaan.<br>In de kamer naast me hoorde ik nieuwe hartslagen. Ik hoorde de zachte stemmen van Quil, Embry en Seth. Zij kwamen natuurlijk ook even bij Jacob kijken. Als ik hier bleef werd het veel te druk, daarom moest ik weg.  
>Stiekem hoopte ik dat zij weggingen, dat ik hier kon blijven. Maar mijn moeder had haar geduld verloren en tilde me van het bed af. Nadat ze me neer had gezet bleef ik nog even bij het bed staan. Ik pakte zijn hand en streelde het. Zacht fluisterde ik in zijn oor: 'Blijf bij me, alsjeblieft. Ik kan niet zonder je, ik hou van je. Hou vol.' Daarna liet ik zijn hand los, en liep ik de kamer uit. De kleine huiskamer was inderdaad aardig gevuld door de drie lange jongens. Ik liep naar Seth toe en liet me in zijn armen vallen. Ook Quil en Embry sloten zich om me heen. Het was fijn om even bij mijn vrienden te zijn. Dat voelde toch anders dan familie. We zeiden verder niks en dat was ook niet nodig. We wisten van elkaar wat we dachten. Ik probeerde mij tranen te drogen in de hete borst van Seth.<br>Carlisle kwam terug van Jacobs inspectie.  
>'Jullie mogen naar binnen, een voor een.'<br>We lieten elkaar los. Als eerst liep Seth de kamer binnen, de kamer die ik net had verlaten. Ik kon het ineens niet meer aan om hier nutteloos te staan. Ik wilde weg.  
>'Wij gaan.' Zei ik met schorre stem. Snel gaf ik de jongens nog een kus en vertrok.<p>

4. Het einde.

Ik zat in mijn kamer te wachten. Het was een week na het ongeluk met Jacob. Carlisle was verbaasd over hoe lang Jake het volhield. Hij was nog steeds niet wakker, maar hij leefde nog. En dat was een wonder. Mijn moeder was in de kamer naast me in discussie met mijn vader. Ze vond dat wij recht hadden om even bij Jacob te zijn, maar mijn vader zei dat hij rust nodig had. Ik wist niet wat ik wilde. Aan de ene kant wilde ik Jacob dolgraag in mijn armen sluiten. Ik wilde bij hem zijn. Maar aan de andere kant wilde ik dat ook niet, want ik wist dat er niks veranderd zou zijn. Ik wist dat hij nog steeds stil op dat bed zou liggen, met zijn ogen dicht. Zijn lichaam zou nog steeds even koud zijn, zijn hartslag even onregelmatig. Ik wilde niet op die manier bij Jacob zijn. Want ik kon er niks anders van maken, dan dat hij net dood leek. En dat wilde ik niet zien, ik wilde geen dode Jacob. Ik wilde levende Jacob, mijn Jacob. De oude Jacob zoals hij altijd was geweest...  
>Op mijn bureau lagen nog steeds al mijn verjaardagscadeautjes, ongebruikt. Ik liep er naar toe en pakte mijn nieuwe dagboek op, bladerde erin. Elke bladzijde was nog steeds leeg, bedoeld om mijn gevoelens op te schrijven. Maar ik kon mijn gevoelens al niet verwoorden, dus laat staan opschrijven.<br>Mijn moeder kwam mijn kamer binnen. 'We mogen even bij hem langs, ga je mee?'

Jacob zag er precies zo uit als ik had verwacht. Niks veranderd. Carlisle liet me weer alleen met hem. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen, hij zag er nog steeds zo breekbaar uit. Ik stond maar een beetje naast het bed en keek naar hem, luisterde naar zijn hartslag. Die nog onregelmatiger ging dan de vorige keer.  
>Toen werd alles opeens duidelijk. Dit was het einde. Over een paar uur zou zijn hart het begeven en dan zou hij nooit meer wakker worden. Het was te laat. Ik was hem kwijt. Hij zou nooit meer wakker worden en dat was mijn schuld. Mijn knieën onder me begaven het, ik zakte op de grond en huilde.<br>'Wat is er?' Hoorde ik een zachte, hese stem zeggen. Mijn ogen werden groot. Dat moest ik me ingebeeld hebben. Met een ruk draaide ik mijn hoofd naar het bed.  
>'Waarom huil je?' Jacob. Daar lag hij, met zijn ogen open. Ik geloofde niet wat ik zag. Ik moest aan het dromen zijn. Dit kon niet waar zijn.<br>Vol verbazing staarde ik hem aan.  
>'Wat is er aan de hand?' Drong Jacob aan. Zijn stem was niet meer dan een fluistertoon, maar ik kon hem goed horen.<br>'Oh. Mijn. God.' Stootte ik uit. Nog steeds staarde ik hem aan. Hij trok een grimas.  
>Ik raakte in paniek. Wat moest ik doen? Moest ik hem helpen? Kon het zo zijn dat hij echt wakker was? Maar dan had hij vast veel pijn.<br>'Carlisle!' gilde ik, terwijl ik wist dat hij me ook zou horen als ik zou fluisteren.  
>Voor ik met mijn ogen kon knipperen, stond Carlisle al naast het bed.<br>'Welkom terug!' Zei hij, voor hij Jacob tot in detail uitlegde wat er allemaal gebeurt was. Ik staarde met grote ogen naar Carlisle die Jacob onderzocht. Maar ik kon nog steeds niets doen, niks zeggen. Ik zat daar maar, op de grond. Ik keek naar alles wat er gebeurde, maar kon het niet in me opnemen.  
>Carlisle kwam, na zijn onderzoek, voor me op de grond zitten. Hij had door dat ik niks begreep van wat er gebeurde.<br>'Hij is wakker. Alles is goed met hem. Ik laat jullie even alleen.'  
>Ik wachtte niet tot Carlisle de kamer uit was. Ik stond op en liep naar het bed. Ik had zo vaak naar dit moment verlangt en nu was het eindelijk zo ver. Alle spanning van de afgelopen weken viel van me af. Zijn prachtige bruine ogen brachten me terug in de mooie werkelijkheid. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn wang.<br>'Renesmee, ik…'  
>'Jacob, ik hou van je. Nee, ik ben verliefd op je. En het spijt me zo! Het spijt me dat ik dit niet eerder gezegd heb, dat ik zo vreselijk kinderachtig deed. En het spijt me vooral dat je hier ligt. Maar ik ben verliefd op je, ik hou van je!'<br>Jacob keek me aan. Langzaam trok er een grote glimlach over zijn gezicht. Hij bracht zijn trillende, grote hand naar mijn gezicht en veegde mijn natte ogen droog.  
>'Ik hou ook van jou.' Fluisterde hij hees.<br>Ik pakte zijn hand, die nog op mijn gezicht lag, vast. Langzaam bracht ik mijn gezicht naar die van hem. Heel voorzichtig drukte ik mijn lippen op de zijne.  
>Ik had verwacht dat ik dit heel raar zou vinden. Zoenen met de jongen die ik jarenlang als broer beschouwd had. Maar het voelde heel normaal. Alsof het zo hoorde te zijn, wat waar was. Eigenlijk voelde het heel lekker, zo lekker dat ik niet wilde stoppen.<br>Maar helaas moest er wel een einde aan komen, want Jacob raakte buiten adem. Snel trok ik mijn lippen van de zijne en hij hoestte een paar keer.  
>'Sorry.' Mompelde ik. Ik voelde mijn wangen warm en roze worden.<br>'Niks sorry, dat was geweldig!' Fluisterde Jacob met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.  
>Zachtjes werd er op de deur geklopt. Mijn moeder stak haar hoofd om de deur.<br>'Jacob?' Haar stem klonk gespannen.  
>'Hiero.' Jacob tilde zijn hand op.<br>Hij was er echt weer, zijn humor bevestigde.  
>'Oh, Jake!.' Mijn moeder rende naar hem toe en knuffelde hem.<br>Ook mijn vader kwam binnen en pakte Jacob vast. Het was zo raar om te zien hoe ze Jacob behandelden. Ik vergat altijd dat hij voor mijn ouders ook een hele goede vriend was.

De uren daarna was het zo druk in het kleine huisje van de Black's. Iedereen wilde Jacob zien. Ik kreeg niet de kans om nog even alleen met hem te zijn. Toen het me allemaal te veel werd, liep ik naar buiten, naar Jacobs garage. Ik ging op zijn motor zitten en keek om me heen. Dit was allemaal zo vertrouwd. Ik had hier vroeger uren gezeten met Jacob, we waren samen aan het werk geweest met wat kleine reparaties voor vrienden. Hij had me alles geleerd wat ik wist.  
>Ineens kwam alle spanning van de afgelopen tijd omhoog. Ik was zo vreselijk bang geweest. En ik was zo vreselijk opgelucht dat hij nu eindelijk wakker was. Na al die tijd dat ik in spanning had gezeten.<br>Ineens werd de hele garage wazig en begon te draaien. Snel stopte ik mijn hoofd tussen mijn knieën en probeerde ik rustig te ademen.  
>'Lieverd, gaat het wel?' hoorde ik een vertrouwde stem zeggen. Mijn vader was me komen zoeken.<br>'Bijna.' Antwoordde ik.  
>Mijn vader grinnikte en kwam naast me zitten.<br>'Het komt er gewoon even allemaal uit.' Verzekerde ik hem. Ik vond het helemaal niet fijn dat hij me zo zag.  
>'Laat het maar even gaan. Het is goed voor je om het er allemaal even uit te huilen. Je hebt geen traan gelaten deze hele week.' Stelde hij me gerust.<br>'Jawel.' Hielp ik hem herinneren. Maar hij luisterde niet. Hij pakte me vast en drukte me tegen zich aan. Ik probeerde uit alle macht mijn tranen tegen te houden, maar het lukte niet. Mijn vader was zo lief voor me en dat maakte het alleen maar erger. Al snel gaf ik het op en liet ik de tranen stromen. Het voelde goed om zo in mijn vaders armen te liggen. Het voelde veilig.  
>Ik dacht dat ik het heel gek zou vinden als ik even oud zou zijn als mijn vader. Ik drukte het weg en deed net op ik vijf jaar was. Maar de jaartelling bij mij was anders. En doordat alles in mijn leven was veranderd, kwam ik erachter dat ik mezelf voor de gek hield. Ik wilde me vastgrijpen aan mijn jeugd, die allang voorbij was. Ik was gewoon zeventien, even oud als mijn vader. En dat was niet gek, dat was heel normaal. Het voelde gewoon goed. Hoe oud ik ook zou worden, ik zou hem altijd als mijn vader blijven zien. Ik wist dat ik straks ouder zou worden, volwassen zou worden en hij voor altijd zeventien zou blijven. Maar het maakte me niet uit. Hij was gewoon mijn vader, de beste vader die iemand ooit kon hebben.<br>Hij grinnikte door mijn gedachten. Ik keek hem aan.  
>'Ik hou van je.' Zei hij en hij gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd.<br>Ik hoefde niet meer te huilen, want alles was goed. Maar toch legde ik mijn hoofd terug tegen zijn borst. Het voelde gewoon heel lekker om even een momentje te hebben met mijn vader.  
>'Gefeliciteerd trouwens, met je eerste zoen.'<br>Geschrokken keek ik op. Shit, hij had natuurlijk alles gehoord. Boos keek ik hem aan, maar door de grijns op zijn gezicht moest ik lachen. Ach, wat maakte het eigenlijk ook uit, hij was er toch wel achter gekomen.  
>'Ben je klaar om terug te gaan? Leah is er en ze vraagt om je.'<br>Rustig stond ik op. Mijn vader wilde al weg lopen. Maar ik hield hem tegen en vloog hem om de hals.  
>'Bedankt pap, voor alles.' Hij glimlachte trots en knuffelde terug. Daarna liepen we hand in hand terug naar het huis.<p>

Nog voor ik binnen was vloog Leah me om de hals.  
>'Oh Ness. Ik ben zo blij! Dankje dankje dankje dankje!'<br>Ik lachte. 'Graag gedaan.'  
>Daar stonden we dan, Leah en ik, samen te lachen. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik dat ooit nog met haar zou doen. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik ook Seth verbaasd naar ons kijken. Ik keek hem aan en rende naar hem toe. Hij nam me gelijk in zijn armen.<br>Seth was echt een hele goede vriend van mij. We hoefden niks te zeggen, want we wisten van elkaar wat we dachten. Hij was degene die het minste moeite had met het feit dat mijn familie vampiers waren. Ik vond het altijd wel bijzonder hoe hij naar ons keek, zo eervol. Ik wist hoe de Quileutes over onze soort dachten. Nu Jake op mij was ingeprent was er veel veranderd en kon ik goed opschieten met het roedel, maar wij waren nog steeds de koude wezens. Maar dat leek Seth helemaal niks te interesseren. Hij was goede vrienden met mijn hele familie en dat was heel speciaal. Seth was heel speciaal.  
>Leah kwam bij ons staan.<br>'Alles is echt weer goed hè.' Fluisterde ze. Ik knikte en glimlachte. Ja, alles was echt weer goed. Ik kon het ook nauwelijks geloven. Ik had de afgelopen dagen echt gedacht dat het over was. Ik had me al voorbereid op het verlies van mijn alles en had al manieren bedacht om verder te leven. Ik had ook manieren bedacht om mezelf om het leven te brengen voor als ik alles niet meer aan kon. Maar het bleek allemaal niet nodig, want alles was weer goed. Ongelofelijk, alles was weer goed. Dit was het einde van al mijn wachten, het einde van alle onzekerheid, het einde van al het gedoe. Het was eindelijk voorbij.  
>Het was zo typisch dat toen de eerste druppels regen uit de lucht kwamen vallen. Ik woonde nog steeds in Forks, dus het was niet zo gek dat het ging regenen. Maar toch vond ik het typisch. Alsof het weer nog even bevestigde dat het over was, dat alle engelen in de hemel huilden omdat de geweldige Jacob zich nog niet bij hen ging voegen. Binnen een paar seconde waren de eerste kleine druppels uitgegroeid tot een stortbui.<br>Ik lachte en rende bij de deur vandaan, de regenbui in. Ik stak mijn tong uit naar de hemel, naar de engelen. Jake was lekker nog bij mij, lekker puh. Lachend rende ik door de regen. Ik maakte mezelf helemaal vies, doordat er allemaal modder omhoog spatte. Dat maakte de pret alleen nog maar groter. Ik pakte een klodder van de grond en gooide het richting de muur. Het belande precies in Leah's haar. Normaal had ze nu een dodelijke opmerking gemaakt en was ze weggerend, maar de nieuwe Leah lachte en rende naar me toe. En zo begon het moddergevecht. Ik kon niet zien wie zich allemaal bij ons voegde, ik zag alleen maar modder langs mijn hoofd vliegen. Ik had in tijden niet zo'n plezier gehad.  
>'Renesmee, Jacob vraagt naar je!' Hoorde ik vanuit het huisje roepen. Ik draaide me om en Carlisle stond in de deuropening. Snel rende ik naar hem toe. Jake vroeg om me, hij wilde me zien. En ik hem.<br>Ik bleef staan om nog een beetje modder van me af te schudden voor ik naar binnen ging, het werkte niet echt. Ik zat helemaal onder. Carlisle lachte en knipoogde naar me. Het maakte blijkbaar allemaal niet meer uit.  
>Snel liep ik naar de kleine slaapkamer, gretig trok ik de deur open.<br>Jacob zag er nog steeds zwak uit. Hij had dan weliswaar zijn ogen open, maar hij was nog steeds erg mager en hij had enorme wallen.  
>'Wat heb jij gedaan?' Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.<br>Ik liep naar hem toe, gaf hem een kus en ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten.  
>'Nou, er is een groot moddergevecht buiten, om te vieren dat jij weer wakker bent.'<br>Hij grinnikte, maar zijn gelach eindigde in gekuch. Ik pakte hem vast en legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Hij voelde alweer een beetje warmer. Hij werd weer beter. Alles kwam goed. Eindelijk was alles weer goed.  
>Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen.<br>'Zo, wat heb ik allemaal gemist? Jij bent weer gegroeid, dat is echt niet leuk meer.'  
>Ik glimlachte.<br>'Je hebt helemaal niks gemist. Voor mijn gevoel heeft de wereld stil gestaan.'  
>Hij voelde mijn verdriet en zij verder niks.<br>'Ik heb je gemist.' Fluisterde ik tegen zijn warme borst. Hij drukte mij nog dichter tegen zich aan.  
>En toen wist ik wat ik moest doen. Ik had ineens mijn beslissing gemaakt.<br>'Wat er ook gebeurd, ik blijf voor altijd bij jou. Ik ga niet bij je weg.'  
>Hij lachte. 'Hoe kom je daar nu opeens op?'<br>'Als mijn familie gaat verhuizen ga ik gewoon niet mee. Ik weet hoe het is om je een week kwijt te zijn, en ik kan er niet tegen. Ik kan niet zonder je. Dus wat mijn ouders ook gaan doen, ik blijf bij jou. Ik ga niet bij je weg.'  
>Het bleef stil. Ik luisterde naar Jacobs ademhaling, die verder niet veranderde. Ik dacht even dat ik hem gekwetst had. Maar toen zei hij: 'Weet je het zeker?'<br>Hij tilde mijn gezicht op zodat hij me aan kon kijken.  
>'Ik ben nooit ergens zo zeker van geweest.' Ik gaf hem een kus.<br>Ik keek diep in zijn ogen en wist dat het goed was, dat alles goed was.

5. Afscheid.

Ik werd langzaam wakker met de heerlijke armen van Jacob om me heen. Ik had een dubbel gevoel over vandaag. Ik zag er heel erg tegenop, maar had er aan de andere kant ook heel veel zin in. Ik wist dat ik op moest staan, het zou niet zo heel lang duren voor ze zouden vertrekken. Maar ik wilde nog even van dit moment genieten. Ik lag heerlijk in mijn eigen kamer in mijn eigen bed met Jacob naast me. Alles was nu nog goed. De slaapkamer naast me was nog steeds de slaapkamer van mijn ouders. Al vroeg ik me altijd af wat ze daar deden, aangezien ze niet konden slapen. Maar als ik logisch nadacht wist ik het natuurlijk wel.  
>Vanaf vanmiddag was dit huis helemaal voor mij en Jacob, dan gingen wij hier samen wonen. Het was zo onwerkelijk. Dat Jacob en ik gewoon samen waren.<br>De afgelopen weken waren zo heftig geweest. Jacob moest natuurlijk revalideren, wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren. Ik kon niet wachten tot ik weer met hem naar het strand kon, maar hij moest eerst nog aansterken. En in mijn ogen ging dat aansterken echt in muizenstapjes. Het duurde sowieso een week tot hij uit bed kon komen. Dan kon hij een paar seconden staan voor hij door zijn benen zakte. Dus voor hij weer kon lopen gingen er weer twee weken voorbij.  
>Ik bleef constant bij hem, al kon ik het niet aanzien. Het was angstaanjagend hoe moeilijk hij het had met gewone dingen. En toch hield ik zijn hand vast. Lachte ik bij elke vooruitgang die hij maakte, ondanks dat het mij veel te langzaam ging. Maar ik wist dat hij er veel steun uit haalde. Dat voelde ik. Daarom was ik er altijd bij, altijd.<br>En toen het net een beetje beter ging, toen ik net mijn leven weer een beetje kon oppakken, werd opa Charlie ziek. Hij kreeg een hartaanval. Gelukkig was mijn moeder bij hem en werd hij snel behandeld, maar het ging niet goed met hem. Ik stond trouw naast het ziekenhuisbed, net zoals ik bij Jacob gedaan had. Maar mijn lieve woordjes hielpen dit keer helaas niet...  
>Mijn moeder was er kapot van. Ze liep maar heen en weer door het huis zonder iets uit te voeren. Na een tijdje had mijn vader het eindelijk voor elkaar gekregen om haar op bed te leggen. Hij speelde piano voor haar en zij probeerde zich te ontspannen. Ik keek naar haar. Ze zag er absoluut niet ontspannen uit, het tegenovergestelde. Het was een wonder dat ze nog op dat bed lag. Maar je zag elke spier in haar lichaam strak staan. Ze zag er verschrikkelijk uit. Ze had al weken niet gejaagd, dus de kringen onder haar ogen waren groter en donkerder dan ooit.<br>Ik wilde haar helpen, ik wilde haar troosten. Rustig, lettend op elke stap, liep ik naar haar toe. Ik ging naast haar op het bed liggen. Heel voorzichtig legde ik mijn armen over haar heen. Ik lag nu dicht tegen haar aan. Ik legde mijn hand op haar wang en liet haar rustgevende beelden zien. Ik hoopte dat ze zich eindelijk eens zou ontspannen. Zachtjes neuriede ik mee op de muziek van mijn vader. Langzaam, een normaal mens zou het niet doorhebben, voelde ik haar lichaam naast me ontspannen. Eindelijk had ze even rust. Al was het maar voor een kwartiertje, ze had toch even de rust die ze zocht.  
>Ineens zat ze rechtop in bed. Ik schrok ervan, van de kracht waarmee het ging.<br>'Mijn moeder.' Fluisterde ze.  
>Mijn vader schrok en haalde zijn handen van de piano.<br>Ik begreep het niet. Ik wist niet eens dat mijn moeder nog een moeder had. Mijn ouders hadden het nog nooit over mijn oma gehad. Maar blijkbaar had dat een goede reden, want binnen een seconden stonden in paniek tegen elkaar te praten. Een oplossing te bedenken voor het probleem Moeder. Ik probeerde het gesprek te volgen.  
>'Mijn moeder kan niet hierheen komen, het gaat niet! Als ze me zo ziet… Zij is niet hetzelfde als Charlie. Ik kan haar niet in gevaar brengen.' Riep mijn moeder.<br>'Maar je kan het ook niet aan haar voorbij laten gaan. Charlie was ooit haar echtgenoot, het was de vader van haar dochter. Ze moet weten dat hij…'  
>'Niet zeggen! Ik kan het niet aanhoren!' Mijn moeder kapte mijn vader af. Zo had ik ze nog nooit gezien, het leek wel of ze ruzie hadden. Ze waren zo bot tegen elkaar, ik werd er een beetje bang van.<br>'Wat moet ik nou doen? Als ze naar Forks komt, wil ze me natuurlijk zien.'  
>'Ik ben bang dat je haar hier niet weg kan houden. Ze verdient de kans om afscheid te nemen van Charlie.'<br>'Dan moet ik hier weg…'  
>Mijn moeder had het uitgesproken voor ik er erg in had. Ze gingen toch weg. Het ongeluk met Jacob had hun ervan overtuigd dat ze hier niet weg konden, niet voor mij en niet voor Jacob. Mijn moeder kon het niet. Het maakte niet meer uit wat er aan Seattle aan de hand was, ze zouden hoe dan ook hier blijven. En nu hadden ze het weer over weggaan. Mijn moeder leek vastbesloten. Ik wist niet eens waarvoor, ik wist helemaal niet waar ze het over hadden. En ik ging hier met geen mogelijkheid weg, moeder of geen moeder, ik ging hier niet weg.<br>'Renesmee, we hebben geen keus.' Begon mijn vader nadat hij alles gehoord had wat ik dacht. 'Luister, ik zal het uitleggen.'  
>Hij liep naar me toe, ging naast me zitten en pakte me vast.<br>'Bella is vampier geworden bij jou geboorte, dat weet je. En je weet ook dat haar ouders, of eigenlijk opa Charlie, niet precies weet wat wij zijn.'  
>Ik zuchtte. Ja, dat was me duidelijk genoeg gemaakt. Maar opa Charlie was er niet meer…<br>'Maar dat ging toch goed, opa Charlie is er toch nooit achtergekomen. Ik begrijp gewoon niet wat het probleem is!'  
>'Mamma's moeder woont in Florida. Mamma heeft haar niet meer gezien sinds haar transformatie. Ze heet Renée, oma Renée dus. Maar oma Renée weet niet dat Bella zo geworden is. En ze is niet zoals opa Charlie. Zij gelooft ons niet zo snel. En we kunnen haar niet in gevaar brengen.'<br>'Wat probeer je nou eigenlijk te zeggen?' Bleef ik aandringen. Ik begreep het nog steeds niet.  
>'Dat als oma Renée me ziet, ze waarschijnlijk gaat gillen en eist dat we haar de waarheid vertellen. En ze mag de waarheid niet weten.' Zei mijn moeder. Ze was op de bank gaan zitten, letterlijk met de handen in het haar. Ik had medelijden met haar. Ze wilde haar moeder beschermen door haar niet te zien. Dat leek me vreselijk. Ik kon niet zonder mijn moeder, waarom zou mijn moeder zonder haar moeder moeten leven.<br>Ik liep naar haar toe en ging bij haar op schoot zitten. Daar was ik eigenlijk al te groot voor, maar het voelde fijn. Ze sloeg haar armen om me heen.  
>'Neem dan gewoon even een vakantie,' Fluisterde ik in haar oor, 'Ga een weekje of twee weg en kom daarna weer terug.'<br>Mijn moeder zuchtte. Ik zag, aan de rimpels aan haar voorhoofd, dat ze aan het denken was.  
>'Ik weet niet of ik het wel kan. Deze plek doet teveel met me. Ik denk dat ik het sowieso prettig vind om hier even weg te zijn. En daarbij komt, dat mijn moeder alleen weggaat als ze zeker weet dat ik niet terug kom, als alles wat naar mij verwijst weg is.'<br>Nu was het mijn beurt om te zuchten. Ze had haar beslissing gemaakt, en ik ook.  
>'Je weet dat ik hier blijf.' Zei ik tegen haar.<br>Ze drukte me nog steviger tegen haar aan, ik legde mijn hoofd op haar borst.  
>'Ik weet het.'<p>

Mijn moeder had in de afgelopen dagen afscheid genomen van Charlie, een soort eigen begrafenis en mijn familie had plannen gemaakt. En nu was het bijna de tijd om te gaan.  
>Ik draaide me om, met twee warme armen om me heen. Ik keek naar Jacobs gezicht. Hij sliep met zijn mond open, niet erg charmant, maar wel heel erg schattig. Ik leunde naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Langzaam werd hij wakker. Zodra hij zich besefte waar hij was, keek hij me aan.<br>'Dat is nog eens een fijne manier om wakker te worden.' Zei hij zacht. Hij kuste me zacht en teder.  
>Voor de zoveelste keer de afgelopen weken besefte ik me hoe blij ik met hem was. Hij was zo lief en ik wist dat hij mij nooit een moment pijn zou doen. Niet na alles wat er gebeurt was. Elke keer als ik hem aankeek kreeg ik weer kriebels in mijn buik. En ik wist dat hij degene was met wie ik mijn leven wilde delen.<br>Zachtjes werd er op de deur geklopt, mijn vader stak zijn hoofd om de deur.  
>'Iedereen wacht op jullie, slaapkoppen.'<br>Hij grinnikte. Ik stond al naast mijn bed met de kledingkast open. Wat voor outfit was nou gepast voor zoiets? Ik had geen idee.  
>'Doe maar rustig aan, we gaan niet weg zonder afscheid te nemen. En Renesmee, je bent altijd mooi.' Mijn vader liep naar me toe en gaf me een kus op mijn hoofd. Toen gaf hij me even de ruimte om me rustig om te kleden. Ik besloot op gewoon een simpele spijkerbroek, een losvallend shirtje en een vest aan te doen. Snel haalde ik een borstel door mijn haar en trok ik mijn gymschoenen aan.<br>'Ben je klaar?' Vroeg ik aan Jacob. Alsof ik het hoefde te vragen. Hij hoefde alleen zijn korte broek aan te trekken. Maar vandaag had hij, voor de gelegenheid nog even een t-shirt aangedaan.  
>Hij liep naar me toe en pakte me vast.<br>'Het komt allemaal wel goed.'  
>Ik zuchtte, dat wist ik wel. Alleen ik vond het zo spannend of afscheid te nemen van mijn familie. Ik had nog nooit één dag zonder ze geleefd en nu gingen ze weg zonder mij. Vanaf nu had ik alleen nog maar Jacob. Even, een seconde, twijfelde ik aan mijn beslissing. Maar toen voelde ik zijn sterke armen om me heen en ik wist dat ik het juiste deed.<br>'Kom, we gaan.' Ik greep zijn hand en samen renden naar het huis van de Cullens. Ik moest me inhouden, want ik rende sneller dan hij als hij mens was. En hij mocht nog niet in een wolf veranderen, in verband met zijn revalidatie.  
>Ik schrok toen ik in het huis aankwam. Het was helemaal leeg. Er was niks meer over. Alles was weg. Alleen mijn familie stond er nog, met een heleboel koffers.<br>Ik zuchtte en keek nog een keer goed om me heen. Dit maakte het ineens wel heel echt.  
>Het leek alsof mijn moeder van te voren bedacht had hoe dit geregeld moest worden. Want alsof hij een seintje kreeg, stapte Jasper als eerste naar me toe.<br>'Dag lieve Renesmee.' Zei hij. Hij deed verder niks. Hij stond alleen voor me. En hij maakte me rustig, dat wel. Ik glimlachte en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.  
>'Dag lieve Jasper.' Fluisterde ik. Ik wist zeker dat de hele kamer me verstaan had.<br>Vlak daar achteraan kwam Alice, toen Emmett, opa Carlisle, oma Esme en daarna Rosalie. Ik zag dat zij het al moeilijker had met het feit dat ze mij los moest laten. Maar ze volgde het voorbeeld van haar familieleden niet op en liep straal langs Jacob heen, alsof hij niet bestond. De rest van de familie had ook van hem afscheid genomen. Maar ik wist dat de relatie tussen Jacob en Rosalie niet echt soepel was verlopen, helemaal niet eigenlijk.  
>En nu was het grote moment aangebroken. Ik moest nu afscheid gaan nemen van mijn ouders. Tot nu toe voelde ik me zo leeg vanbinnen. Alsof ik geen emoties kon hebben. Dat ik afscheid moest nemen van mijn familie deed me echt wel iets, maar ik voelde het niet. Ik voelde niks. Maar de twee belangrijkste personen kwamen nu.<br>Alsof hij lood in zijn schoenen had liep mijn vader naar me toe. Vlak voor me bleef hij staan, eerst zonder iets te doen. Ik keek naar hem, nam alles zo goed mogelijk in me op. Ik wist dat hij in al die jaren dat ik hem niet zou zien nooit zou veranderen. Alle kleine details zag ik en onthield ik. Ik wilde zijn gezicht nooit vergeten, ik wilde hem altijd voor de geest kunnen halen als ik dat nodig had.  
>Toen ik zeker wist dat ik alles had, leunde ik tegen hem aan. Hij drukte me heel rustig tegen zich aan. Mijn hoofd lag op zijn schouder. Ook zijn geur onthield ik. Ik onthield alles aan hem, de beste vader van de hele wereld. Zachtjes drukte hij een kus op mijn voorhoofd, zoals hij al zo vaak had gedaan. Maar nu zou het echt de allerlaatste keer zijn in een hele lange tijd. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en drukte hem dichter tegen me aan.<br>'Ik ga je zo erg missen, pap.' Huilde ik. Het lege gevoel was weg. Had plaats gemaakt voor het verdriet wat ik zo miste. Het was niet erg dat ik huilde, het was juist goed. Nu voelde ik weer hoeveel ik om ze gaf, hoe erg ik ze ging missen. Nu wist ik weer hoeveel ik van ze hield.  
>'Ik jou ook, lieverd.' Hoorde ik mijn vader nog zeggen. Het leek wel of hij een soort brok in zijn keel had.<br>Zo bleven we nog even staan. Tot ik voelde dat het goed was. Toen liet ik los.  
>Mijn vader liep nog naar Jacob om afscheid van hem te nemen. Ik keek alleen maar naar mijn moeder. Ze stond met haar hoofd naar beneden. Ze liep niet naar voren, ze deed niets. Op dat moment wist ik dat het voor haar nog moeilijker was dan voor mij.<br>Omdat zij niks kon doen, liep ik naar haar toe. Ik wist niet zo goed of ik iets kon doen. Ze leek zo breekbaar, alsof ze elk moment uit elkaar kon vallen van verdriet.  
>'Bella?' Hoorde ik mijn vader achter me. Hij liep naar mijn moeder toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen.<br>En toen wist ik wat ik moest doen. Ik tilde mijn hand op en legde hem op mijn moeders gezicht. Ik wist dat mijn vader mee zou kijken wat ik mijn moeder ging laten zien. Ik wilde dat zij het allebei zagen.  
>Ik liet mijn ouders mijn herinneringen zien. Alle herinneringen die ik nog had van de afgelopen vijf jaar. Van mijn kindertijd, hoe iedereen me vertroetelden. Mijn eerste stapjes, mijn eerste woordjes, mijn eerste keer jagen. Alle mooie herinneringen. Ook wat minder fijne herinneringen, zoals mijn ontmoeting met de Volturi. En de tijd dat ik ging puberen, rond mijn vierde. Ik was toen echt heel dwars. Met een glimlach liet ik mijn frustraties van toen zien. Ze sloegen nu helemaal nergens meer op. Ik herinnerde me nog die ene keer dat ik hele erge ruzie met mijn ouders had gehad. Ik was boos omdat ik niet naar een normale school mocht.<br>'Maar jij bent geen normaal kind, jij bent heel speciaal.' Hadden ze tegen mij gezegd.  
>Ik had woedend teruggeschreeuwd: 'Ik ben niet speciaal! Ik ben anders, ik wil niet anders zijn! Ik wil wel gewoon normaal zijn. Want anders zijn is zo kut!' En toen was ik stampend weggerend. Maar binnen een uur was ik alweer terug om mijn excuses aan te bieden. Natuurlijk konden zij er niks aan doen dat ik zo was zoals ik was. Maar ik mocht trots zijn om mezelf.<br>En die ene keer dat ik niet meer wilde jagen. Dat ik staakte door helemaal niks meer te eten. Mijn ouders waren ten einde raad. Smeekten me te vertellen waarom ik zo moeilijk deed.  
>Ik had gezegd: 'Jacob is een wolf, hij is zelf ook een dier. Dan ga ik geen dieren vermoorden. Dat is net alsof ik hem vermoord!' Toen had ik van die vieze mensengroenten gepakt en die had ik opgegeten. Ik vond het walgelijk, maar ik deed net alsof het best te doen was. Ik had nog gezegd dat ik daar wel op zou leven. Mijn vader had me er lachend aan herinnerd dat Jacob zelf ook wel eens op dieren jaagde. Toen was ik al snel weer van mijn anti-jaag idee af.<br>Ik liet mijn ouders alle geweldige herinneringen zien die ik met ze had en alle herinneringen die we nog zouden krijgen. Dit was dan misschien een afscheid, maar niet het einde.  
>Ik liet zien hoeveel respect ik voor mijn ouders had, hoe sterk ik ze vond. En hoe moedig. Dat ze voor altijd mijn voorbeeld zouden zijn. Dat ik hun manier van leven prachtig vond. En dat ik van ze hield.<br>Rustig haalde ik mijn hand van mijn moeders wang. Ik keek haar aan.  
>'Ik hou heel veel van je, mam.' Zei ik tegen haar.<br>'Ik meer van jou.' Fluisterde ze.  
>'Ik denk niet dat dat kan.' Giechelde ik. 'Laten we het maar gewoon een gelijke stand noemen.'<br>Ze keek me aan en precies op hetzelfde moment barstten we in lachen uit. Toen wist ik dat het goed was. Geen moeilijk en emotioneel afscheid, zo hoorde het ook niet. Ons afscheid moest vrolijk zijn, net zoals ons samenzijn. Ik was gelukkig.  
>Ik omhelsde haar en mijn vader kwam er bij staan. Even hadden we een momentje met z'n drieën. En pas toen wij er klaar voor waren, lieten we elkaar los. Het was goed zo.<br>'Jullie missen je vliegtuig.' Zei ik. Ik keek naar de rest van mijn familie. Zij stonden al klaar om te vertrekken.  
>Mijn moeder gaf me nog één laatste kus en we keken elkaar nog even goed in de ogen. En toen pakte ook zij haar tassen en liepen we met z'n allen naar de deur. Iedereen zwaaide naar me en rende weg. Behalve mijn ouders, die bleven staan. Ik zag dat mijn moeder echt moeite had met weggaan. Ze liep er langzaam achteraan, terwijl ze mij aan bleef kijken.<br>Toen voelde ik toch een traan over mijn wang vallen. Ik zwaaide naar mijn familie. Mijn moeder keek me nog één keer goed aan, draaide zich toen om en rende weg.  
>Toen was het huis echt helemaal leeg, alleen Jacob en ik waren er nog. Hij pakte me vast.<br>'Je bent zo'n sterke en lieve meid. Ik hou van je.'  
>Ik keek hem aan en kreeg gelijk een gek gevoel in mijn buik. Het was alsof daar vlinders leefden en die wakker werden zodra ik naar Jacob keek. Ze gingen nu als gekken tekeer.<br>Hij pakte mijn gezicht vast en bracht hem naar de zijne toe. Zijn lippen drukten op de mijne, zijn zachte satijnen lippen. Zoenen met Jacob was het mooiste wat mijn leven had. En toen wist ik weer waarom ik net afscheid had genomen, waarom ik hier was gebleven. Voor hem. Voor de liefde van mijn leven. Voor Jacob.

'Ness, ben je nou eindelijk klaar?' Hoorde ik Jacob door de deur vragen. Ik stond voor de spiegel. Fysiek gezien was ik er klaar voor. Ik had goed geslapen vannacht. Ik had speciaal een jurkje gekocht voor deze dag, mijn haar zat perfect, ik had me opgemaakt. Fysiek was ik er helemaal klaar voor. Maar mentaal nog niet. Ik wist niet of ik dit wel kon. Ik was bang voor wat me te wachten stond. En ik had niet verwacht dat ik het er zo moeilijk mee zou hebben. Ik wist niet eens waar ik bang voor was. Het afscheid van mijn opa zou niet zo pijnlijk moeten zijn na het afscheid van mijn moeder. Waarom was ik dan zo bang? Waarom vond ik het dan zo moeilijk?  
>'Ness?' Hoorde ik Jacob weer vragen.<br>'Nog even.' Riep ik terug.  
>'We moeten gaan, anders komen we echt te laat.' Zei Jacob weer.<br>Ik zuchtte. Op dit moment wilde ik heel graag de tijd even stil zetten. Dat ik heel even een momentje voor mezelf kon hebben. Ik pakte snel de lippenstift van de tafel en smeerde een derde laag over mijn lippen.  
>'We moeten ook mijn vader nog ophalen.'<br>Sinds Jacob en ik samen een huisje hadden, woonde Billy alleen. Hij kon zich wel redden, zei hij. Met natuurlijk hulp van Emily, die daar bijna elke dag rondliep.  
>Jacob stak zijn hoofd om de deur.<br>'Ness, we moeten echt gaan.'  
>Ik keek hem aan. Oké, nu was de tijd.<br>'Oké, we gaan.' Ik liep langs hem heen, greep mijn jas van de kapstok en liep naar de auto.  
>Billy zat al voor het huis te wachten. Dus we konden zo doorrijden naar de begraafplaats. Jacob had de hele tijd een arm om me heen geslagen. Misschien was dit wel moeilijker voor hem dan voor mij. Hij kende Charlie beter, langer. Vooral Billy had het moeilijk. Hij was nu al zijn vrienden verloren. Een aantal jaar geleden Harry en nu Charlie. Ik had zoveel medelijden met hem.<br>De dienst was mooi. Er waren prachtige foto's, ik had ze samen met mijn moeder uitgezocht. Maar nu, op zo'n groot scherm zag het er toch anders uit. Het was ineens veel echter. Er werden mooie woorden gezegd. Ik huilde op Jacobs schouder, wij steunden elkaar. Het was een begrafenis hoe hij het had willen hebben, dacht ik. Het voelde in ieder geval goed, een gepast afscheid.  
>Op de begraafplaats zelf had hij een mooi plekje. Iedereen gooide rozen op de kist. Het was prachtig. Nadat iedereen weg was bleef ik nog even staan, samen met Jacob. We zeiden niks, keken alleen samen naar het graf, naar de rozen.<br>'Ik ga kijken hoe het met Billy gaat.' Zei Jacob na een tijdje. Hij gaf me een kus. 'Ga je mee?'  
>Ik keek hem aan.<br>'Ga maar alvast. Ik kom zo, ik blijf nog heel even hier.' Hij knikte en gaf me weer een kus. Toen liep hij weg.  
>Ik keek naar het graf. Ik was blij dat ik even alleen kon zijn met Charlie. Uit mijn tas pakte ik de brief die mijn moeder voor hem geschreven had. Ik opende hem.<br>'Lieve pappa.' Begon ik. Ik had mijn moeder beloofd dat ik hem nog voor zou lezen, als ik even alleen met hem was.  
>'Bella?' Hoorde ik een stem achter me zeggen. Geschrokken draaide ik me om. Dit was het moment waar ik bang voor was geweest, al had ik dat nu pas door. Ik keek de vrouw achter me in de ogen en ik wist dat het mijn oma was. Ze paste precies bij de beschrijving die mijn moeder me gegeven had, maar naast dat voelde ik het ook. Ze leek op mijn moeder, mijn oma. Ze gaf me hetzelfde gevoel. Ik zag de angst in haar ogen toen ik haar aankeek. Hoe lang had ze mijn moeder al niet gezien? Ik leek op mijn moeder. Misschien dacht ze echt dat ik Bella was. Maar ik mocht niet doen alsof ik Bella kende, ze mocht niet weten wie ik was. Ik ging niet verpesten waarom mijn moeder hier weg was gegaan.<br>'Sorry?' Vroeg ik, zo overtuigend mogelijk.  
>Ze keek me aan. Ik probeerde mijn rol zo overtuigend mogelijk te spelen. Ik moest doen alsof ik een buitenstaander was.<br>'Ik ben Bella niet.' Zei ik zachtjes.  
>De vrouw die mijn oma was, keek me nog verwarder aan. Ze herkende me. Of, eigenlijk herkende ze Bella in mij. Ze herkende de trekjes. Ik probeerde zo onverschillig mogelijk te doen.<br>'Oh, sorry. Je lijkt echt heel erg op mijn dochter. Je zou bijna zeggen dat je haar dochter was.' Ik keek haar aan, probeerde niet te schrikken. Dit was een hele normale reactie. Renee was mijn moeders moeder. Natuurlijk herkende ze haar in mij, dat was heel normaal. Om het niet te laten merken schoot ik in de lach.  
>'Ze moet hier ook ergens zijn, mijn dochter. Ze heet Bella. Ken je haar?' Vroeg mijn oma aan mij.<br>Ik dacht na. Moest ik haar kennen? Moest het karakter dat ik speelde haar kennen? Snel nam ik mijn besluit.  
>'Ja, ze was een hele goede vriendin van mij.' Zei ik tegen mijn oma.<br>'Loopt ze hier ergens rond?' Vroeg ze hoopvol.  
>Ik keek haar aan. Mijn medelijden was me nu al de baas. Ik wilde haar niet kwetsen.<br>'Ze, ehm… Ze woont hier niet meer.' Gaf ik twijfelend toe.  
>Ik keek naar mijn oma. Ik zag dat het verdriet haar even te veel werd. De emotie was in haar ogen af te lezen en het was groot. Langzaam ontstond er een zacht snikkend geluid, het kwam van haar vandaan.<br>'Het spijt me.' Zei ze tegen me. 'Ik had echt gedacht dat ze hier was. Ik heb haar al zo'n vijf jaar niet gezien.'  
>Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Iets in me schreeuwde dat ik moest wegrennen. Maar ik kon het niet opbrengen. Ik wilde die arme vrouw troosten. Ze stond bij het graf van haar ex-man, waar ze verwachtte haar dochter te zien. Geen dochter en geen vader meer. Ik wilde haar zo graag de waarheid vertellen, want ik kon haar pijn niet aanzien. Maar ik wist dat ik me in moest houden.<br>Toch liep ik naar haar toe. Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen.  
>'Sorry, ze is een paar dagen geleden verhuist. Ze kon het niet aan om haar vader hier te begraven. Het spijt me echt heel erg.'<br>Ze had haar hoofd gebogen. Ik keek naar haar gezicht. Ze zag er ouder uit dan mijn moeder beschreven had. Ze had meer rimpels.  
>Er stak een windje op, het waaide langs ons heen. Mijn armen bedekten zich met een laag kippenvel. Het was al een wonder dat er nog geen druppel gevallen was. Ineens herinnerde ik me weer het briefje wat ik voor aan het lezen was.<br>'Het spijt me, ik moet echt nog even iets doen.' Zei ik snel. Ik liep terug naar het graf. Ik wilde echt niet onbeleefd zijn, maar het moest even zo.  
>'Mag ik je nog iets vragen?' Vroeg mijn oma aan mij. Ze greep me bij mijn arm. Ik draaide me weer om.<br>'Hoe is het met haar? Is ze nog steeds getrouwd met Edward? Is ze gelukkig?'  
>Ik keek haar aan. Wat moest ik zeggen? Kon ik zeggen dat ze een dochter had? Moest ik liegen? Ik loog al de hele tijd. Maar ik wilde niet liegen tegen mijn oma. Ze leek zo'n lieve vrouw. Ik wilde haar omhelzen en haar vertellen dat ik haar kleindochter was. Ik wilde zoveel…<br>Maar het ging niet, ik had het mijn moeder beloofd. Ik zou hoe dan ook liegen.  
>'Het gaat prima, ondanks dat haar vader net is overleden. Ze had een goede band met Charlie, het was moeilijk hem te laten gaan. Maar verder gaat het goed. Ze is nog steeds met Edward en ze is gelukkig, voor zover ik weet.' Ik probeerde het zo vrolijk mogelijk te vertellen, wat niet zo makkelijk was. De pijn van de vrouw tegenover me was zo makkelijk te zien, zelfs voor een normaal mens waarschijnlijk. Het was alsof ze het uitschreeuwde van de pijn zonder woorden.<br>'Bedankt.' Mompelde ze. Ze draaide zich om, klaar om weg te gaan. Ik keek haar na.  
>'Graag gedaan.' Fluisterde ik nog, terwijl ik haar na keek. Waarschijnlijk had ze me niet meer gehoord. Ik veegde snel een traan van mijn wang. Zo had ik me de ontmoeting met mijn oma niet echt voorgesteld. Dit was niet een oma als oma Esmé. Deze vrouw die ik net had ontmoet was vanbinnen gebroken van verdriet. En dat deed mij weer pijn. Zoveel pijn…<br>Ik draaide me om naar het graf van mijn opa. Het had geen zin om er over na te blijven denken. Mijn moeder wilde mijn oma niet meer zien, zij zou nooit van mijn bestaan afweten. En dat was oké. Dat gebeurde vast vaker in de mensenwereld.  
>Met trillende vingers opende ik het papiertje opnieuw.<br>'Lieve pappa. Sorry dat ik er niet ben vandaag, ik kan het gewoon niet. Maar ik hou zoveel van je, tot de maan en weer terug.'  
>Ik glimlachte om wat mijn moeder geschreven had. Zo voelde ik dat ook. Ik hield van mijn moeder, van mijn vader. Ik hield van opa Charlie. En ik hield van Jacob. Tot de maan, langs alle sterren, en weer terug.<p> 


End file.
